Ron-Goes Green
by ghost scribbler
Summary: When a mission goes south Kim is stranded on an mysterious island while Ron gets stuck with Drakken and Shego. Meanwhile Dementor plots a diabolical scheme to take over the world. This is written in a Kim Possible episode style. Rongo Fanfic However i am bound by the personality of each Character. I do not own Kim Possible Disney does yada yada yada. (Ron,Shego) for now
1. Knock yourself out!

It had been a three whole weeks since the Diablo toy fiasco and life in Middleton was back to its everyday busy self as was the rest of the world. And as for Kim and Ron's relationship that too had returned to its normal self, much to Ron's dismay. They both had graduated recently and now were looking for some R and R at their favourite fast food place. Kim wanted to make sure that her best friend was still her best friend especially after she called it off on dating.

-Bueno nacho-

"I guess I just wanted to make sure things are ok between us Ron, I just need time to think on this" Kim looked pleadingly. She wanted things to return to normal and she certainly didn't want to hurt Ron.

"KP, all I care about is your happiness, and if your happy im happy" he said with a brave smile which was so typical of Ron.

"Thanks Ron" Kim smiled

*beep beep beee bup*

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim, well there's two actually; Drakken has been spotted in a giant Airship headed north" Wades face was replaced by a diagram and a picture of Drakkens airship. Rons head competed with Kims to get a better look at what they were up against.

"That would be so cool if it didn't have the potential to hurt us" Ron interjected. Kim frowned and pushed Rons head out the way. "And what's the other sitch Wade?"

"Dementor in the Bavarian Alps, some new machine his cooked up. I can't tell what it does yet"

"Two sitches at the same time? What is the deal? Now the villains are just plan rude" Ron said crossing his arms with a frown

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Ron" kim said with a slight titter

"Look, Rufus and I will take Drakken and you foil Dementor "Ron insisted

"Ron…" Kim said with a raised eyebrow

"Ok, ok I'll foil Dementor"

"No, Ron you're not going by yourself"

"I won't be by myself, I have Rufus" he raised Rufus up in his hand

Kim rolls her eyes and turns back to Wade "Wade can't GJ handle Dementor?"

"Sorry guys, they're currently busy with Monkey Fist"

"Oh Monkey Fist too? What are the odds?" Ron whined "KP, I think we should split up on this one"

"No Ron, you couldn't handle Dementor by yourself or Drakken"

"I can too" he said insistently

"I'm not going to argue with you on this, come on I need the back up. We'll get Dementor after we foil Drakken"

"Come on Kim, you don't think I can foil? I can so foil, Ron Stoppable is the foil mastermind" Ron stood up from his seat and did a kung fu stance.

"We're going after Drakken, then Dementor" Kim said sternly then turned back to the kimmunicator "ride Wade?"

"GJ sent a jet, should be waiting outside to drive you to your destination. I'll keep you updated on Dementor's movements"

"Please and thank you"

*-Roll the Intro-*

*Drakkens theme song*

Dark clouds started to swirl above, as a Giant Airship came into view of a once peaceful city

Aboard the Airship

-Airships central Control Hub-

"By using my Cloud dispersal launcher, entwined with the hypertonic neural neutralizer formula I will be able to turn the residents of an entire city into mindless zombies wah ha ha haaa" Dr Drakken laughed menacingly

"You're joking? You're going with the whole mind control thing again? Ugh! Ever considered a plan that was a little more original?" A raspy female voice came from a large chair facing some monitors.

"Third time's the charm Shego, and besides, THIS time it's going to work"

Shego rested the magazine she was reading in her lap and swung the chair around to face the mad scientist "mmm K, and why's that?" She asked with a hint uncertainty.

"Because Shego, this impenetrable Sky Fortress is equipped with Iron phased pulse cannons, motion sensors and stealth mode. We are nigh untouchable, this is my most fall proof plan yet"

"If you say so doc" she said un-phased as she turned the page to Villains weekly magazine

"nargh! Can you pay a little more attention when I'm ranting?" he sputtered in annoyance. Drakken walked over to the console where his henchmen were working "activate the charging sequence to the cloud dispersal launcher" He commanded. A henchman flips the switch to the machine, its lights charge and the machines engine hums. In the city down below, a mother pushes her pram as she looks up in horror to see a super Blimp come to a stop above the city. A crack of thunder rolls across the sky in the far distance.

"In Roughly 10mins, the entire city will be at my mercy" Drakken divulged as he peered out the window.

"And 10 minutes is all I need" a voice said as two figures repelled down a rope from one of the vents.

"Kim Possible? How did you get in here?" Drakken said Flabbergasted

"Yaah! And 5 minutes is all I need" the black and green villainess taunted as she somersaulted in view of Kim, hands glowing and prepared to fight.

"8 minutes is all we need to launch sir" a random henchman said at a console. At this, Shego lunged forward and attacked.

"KP I need your help a minute" a tangled, upside down Ron Stoppable whined as he tapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"ooonnne minnuute" Kim said irritated, struggling to evade Shegos attacks

"Wait, how many minutes?" a very puzzled Drakken walked over to the console.

"So what's the plan this time?" Kim asked after dodging an attack from Shego. Shego paused,

"Mind control" she answered with a smirk.

"Again?" Kim raised one eyebrow

Shego leered "He doesn't get out much".

Drakken's face dropped "I get out plenty thank you very much and for your information this time it'll work...the third time's the charm"

"Fifth time" Ron, Shego and Kim said in unison as they stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Drakken looked baffled surely it couldn't have been that many times.

"It's only been..." Drakken tried to recount the times using his fingers

"Yeah first there was the Shampoo" Ron said still hanging from the roof

"Then the leprechaun train" Shego interjected

"For the last time Shego those were soldiers" Drakken said trying hard to change the subject

"Don't forget the mind control chips" Ron said with a grin knowing that Kim, Shego and Drakken wanted to forget about that one.

"And the silly hats" Kim added sardonically

"That last one doesn't count I wasn't trying to take over the world"

"Yeah but dude ya gotta.." Ron was about to give his opinion when Drakken cut him off

"SILENCE! IT'S MY TAKE OVER THE WORLD PLAN ILL DO IT MY WAY" he yelled shaking his fists and gritting his teeth in frustration like a kid that couldn't get his own way. Shego and Kim continued on fighting as if the conversation never happened. Meanwhile Rufus climbed out of Rons pocket and started to gnaw away at the ropes. Ron watched from his upside-down position as Kim back flipped onto some crates as Shego followed close behind, slashing wildly after her.

"…ooo this place has an awesome view" Ron enthusiastically said, peering out the window

"RON FOCUS!" an annoyed Kim Possible glared over her shoulder

"Well I would if I could get out of these ropes, ehhh"

"Cloud dispersal machine ready in 30 seconds" A computer voice announced.

Kim was running out of time Shego's hits were getting closer and Drakkens goons were closing in. Kim dodged an attack from Shego, leaving Shego exposed Kim kicked her off the crates, she then jumped on the rope which Ron was still hanging from. They circled around the room at break neck speed knocking out Henchmen left, right and centre. The rope however, had worn thin due to Rufus trying to get Ron unstuck. *Snap*, Kim, Ron and Rufus flew head first towards the cloud dispersal machine, knocking out Kim on impact and leaving Ron's pants in the ball of tangled rope still hanging from the ceiling "oh man, not the pants" Ron sighed.

Brushing himself off and looking up to see Drakkens goons and Shego charging towards him he wasn't sure which button switches off the machine and there was no way he could fight all of Drakkens goons let alone Shego. He picked up Kim and raced towards the cockpit of the airship and shut the door behind him, barring it just in time to hear a bunch of henchmen slamming into it.

"ahh haaaa! Victory is mine" Drakken yelled triumphantly as he pressed the button to launch the toxin into the cities air. Yet, nothing happened but the Cloud Dispersals control panel smoked and then fizzed shutting down everything except the Airships emergency lights and primary systems, "nargh! Cheap electrical components "

"I told you that salesman at the buyer's market was dodgy" The green villainess scolded derisively

"You step out in good faith to other villains and pay retail, and this is what you get," Dakken sulked

-Airships Cockpit-

'ok think Ron, Drakkens Goons are gonna cut through that door in 15mins tops, KPs out for the count and Drakken is about to launch a toxin into the cities air…and I have no pants, think Ron think'. Ron looks down at where Rufus was standing. "haa! Great idea Rufus" he pulled out the Kimmunicator "Wade, Im gonna need your help"

-Airships central Control Hub-

"Should have just stolen one of the newer models from Hench co. with heated seats and lumbar support" Drakken muttered as he opened the control panel which grey smoke was emanating from.

"Well what now? Doctor Fool proof plan" Shego sighed cynically

"meeehh, Shego bite your tongue!, all I need to do is replace a few wires and I'll have it humming along in… *Buzz* aww, owwwww, argh!" the smell of burnt hair filled the room. Drakken looked up at Shego with his goggles still on and his hair burnt off, hoping she didn't somehow notice his silly mistake or loud yelps. To his disappointment she stood there with her hands on her hips and the look of 'I saw that coming'. "Ah…yes…well at least I don't have to replace the yellow wire" he returned back to what he was doing. Shego turned around to make her way to the cockpit but then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ah Dr D?"

"BUSY Shego, go check if those lazy slugs have captured Kim Possible and what's his face" he said waving his hand in a dismissive way

"Well I'm guessing not. Cause we're currently moving… away from the city" She said in a slightly annoyed sarcastic tone while gazing out the window.

"Whaaaat?" Drakken ran to the window, and pressed his face up against it, the airship was indeed moving away from the city.

"Yeah, looks like Possibles dopey side kick isn't that dopey after all" Shego thought out loud.

"mmMMm" Drakken annoyed, started to roll up his sleeves as he headed towards the cockpit. He bursts into the room leading to the Cockpit. Gazing around the room to find the oxy torch gear was out and that the Henchmen had made a start at cutting the Cockpits door open. But were all sitting down to coffee and sandwiches.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"ahhhh, we're on break" one of them said with a goofy smile on his face

"My Plan to take over an entire city rests in the balance of YOU doing your jobs and I come in here to find you snacking? nargh" he kicked a henchmen who was bending down to grab a plate out of the cupboard, the rest dropped their snacks and ran to the oxytorch and started cutting where they left off.

-Airships Cockpit-

"uh oh Rufus time to change strategies" he said to his little buddy, as he could see the sparks flying from underneath the door. He knew it wouldn't be long till that door was open.

Drakken felt the airship start to creek and tilt forwards. There was a loud crash and rumble as the contents in the airship which weren't tied down started to slide around. "GET THAT DOOR OPEN, AND STOP THE BUFFOON" Drakken yelled as he held onto a support beam.

Then the airship started to tilt upwards and Drakken flew out the door of the cockpit foyer and into the central control hubs back wall, along with all the henchmen falling after him. Shego saw them flying towards her and managed to move out the way of the oncoming inevitable pile on. She would have laughed if not all her concentration was focused on holding on for dear life, hearing Drakkens squeal and seeing his face as he looked up in horror, to see the henchmen land on him.

"SHEGO!" he yelled implying for her to do something about the helpless situation. *Bang* there was a loud explosion from outside, one of the engines caught fire and was spurting out black smoke. The airship levelled out, but it wouldn't be long till it would start to lose altitude.

Kim woke up in time to see Ron unplugging the Kimmunicator from the main console and stepping away from the steering wheel. "What happened?" she groaned rubbing her head "No time to explain KP, we gotta get outta here stat, I think I taxed the engine, come on Rufus" he replied. "What about Drakken?" Kim asked.

Meanwhile in the Central Control Hub red Lights were flashing all over the ship, henchmen were running in panic everywhere, it made it very difficult for Shego to reach her employer, but after shoving a few henchmen out the way she managed. "Come on, we're gone" She said as she grabbed Dr D by the collar and dragged him through to the cargo bay which is where the hover craft was stored. They soon discovered the hovercrafts console had been smashed from a falling crate which was not secured properly.

"mmm that's not going to fly" Drakken whinged

"ya think?" Shego cynically remarked,

"come on, we'll use these" she pointed to the last two parachutes hanging on the wall, Drakken grabbed one and secured it on his back, then pressed the button to open the very large cargo door as he stood on the edge ready to jump, however he only now realized the storm outside had gotten much stronger, rain was pouring down and thunder crackled, the wind was intense, what was worse is that the airship had flown over the ocean and land was miles away. "What a time to go out" he whinged.

Shego pushed him out of the door, and then she secured her parachute and got ready to jump. She turned around to see Kim and a fully dressed Ron burst into the cargo room, with that she yelled "Thanks for flying air crash and burn" She laughed as she jumped out.

Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator from her pocket "Wade, we need a landing solution"

"You've still got your jetpack right?"

"Yeah but we may not have enough fuel to get to the mainland. And are you seeing this storm?"

"Rons backpack is actually an inflatable capsule, its more than enough room for two and it has a built in beacon for GJ to come find you after the storm, just pull the cord once you hit the water" Wade concluded.

"Thanks wade; I guess it'll have to do"

Kim grabbed Ron around the waist and jumped out _._ Kim tried to make her way to the mainland, even though she knew she wouldn't reach it. But getting closer to the mainland was paramount; it would at least make it easier for GJ to find them once Ron activated the capsule. She struggled to maintain control as she flew through the storm, rain was hitting their faces hard, and the wind was in their eyes it was intense. Suddenly a tornado dropped out of the sky, it moved differently, unnatural. It headed straight for them.

"Kim lookout" Ron pointed to the tornado which was heading straight for them. The tornado came closer and closer, Kim moved out of its path, but the tornado seemed to turn around and follow them. Kim dived down to the sea level skimming the water as she tried her hardest to shake the huge swirling terror of doom which was chasing them. It was gaining on them fast and the mainland could not be seen, she wasn't sure which way to go. Suddenly a huge wave came out of nowhere and smashed down on top of them, submerging them both under water…

Ron woke up in an orange coloured room, which was shaped like a dome and had a few zipper pockets on the walls. The whole room gently moved up and down like it was on a mechanical bull for children. He could hear the water outside of the room splash against the walls which appeared to be filled with air. He wondered where he was, what happened? And where was Kim? Luckily he still had Rufus safely in his pocket. He came to the conclusion that this room was the capsule Wade mentioned. He couldn't remember pulling the cord or what happened after the wave hit. But he did remember what Wade said about the beacon this capsule had, "don't worry buddy, GJ should be here soon" he reassured Rufus…and himself.

'I'd better make sure where here was' Ron thought as he stood up and climbed out of the squishy odd exit hole which was located on the right side of the roof of the dome. Looking out he could see that the skies had cleared but there was no land to be seen what so ever, this was disheartening to say the least. He turned around to notice that at the very top of the dome was an antenna with flashing red light, 'at least the beacon is working' he thought.

He crawled back down the hole and sighed. He looked at Rufus "Looks like it's me and you Rufus" the little mole rat nodded in agreement. Ron opened one of the zippers on the wall to find power bars, chocolate, water and flares. "All right we got food and water for later…and snackage awesome, I would go for a nacho right now, but I guess chocolate will do" Rufus nodded in approval rubbing his belly.

Sometime later, after Ron and Rufus consumed twelve bars of chocolate Ron felt like he was going to explode "Ooooo Rufus…the Ron-man has never been sooo full ooohhh!" he picked up the wrapper to read the contents and find out what brand this strange chocolate was. Ron read out loud "warning! Do not consume more than two blocks of chocolate a day…highly concentrated…recommended vitamin daily dosage…survival food….uh oh, OH! Why didn't I check this before eating eleven whole bars?" looking at Rufus who looked like a swollen balloon which had a whole bar to himself, "let alone let you have any Rufus, you shouldn't even have had one block" "oooooohhhhh" Rufus groaned.

Suddenly he heard a loud *slap*it sounded like someone was outside and had just climbed onto the capsule. "KP" he shouted in Relief, he stood up and climbed out the hole only to come face to face with a drenched Shego "guess again" she commented snidely. "Ah a little help?" Drakken pleaded as his hands and legs could be seen trying to leverage himself up onto the small rubber deck protruding from the dome capsule.

-Strange Island-

Kim woke up to find herself face down on a strange beach. The seagulls buzzed ahead, and there was a thick Jungle as far as the eye could see. She slowly stood up rubbing her head "Ron?" "RON?" She called out, no answer. She pulled out the Kimmunicator, the screen however was cracked and the buttons weren't responding. "I hope this Island has a phone on it somewhere" she thought out loud as she headed towards the dense Jungle. She didn't get too far before she heard a rustle in the bushes, she stood in her attack pose ready to strike at anything that came at her. Suddenly the bushes burst opened and a man in a yellow and black jump suit who was sweating profusely came right at her. But before Kim could ask him where the nearest anything was he just past her yelling "RUN!" and darted off into the Jungle. Kim called out after him "Hey wait a sec I just wanted too.." but he was gone. In a clearing not too far away to where Kim was, two figures sat in a Jeep wearing Safari explorer outfits *queue Seniors theme*

"Ah isn't this wonderful Junior? Fresh air, the outdoors and this new Billionaires hunting club is quite exciting" the elderly gentleman turned to his son who was sitting in the seat next to him.

"hmm but father, I don't see why we have to hunt poor defenceless peoples, why don't we hunt poor defenceless animals instead? " Jr. asked.

"*sigh* did you not read the brochure Junior? Millionaires hunt animals, billionaires hunt people"

"But I don't see why we cannot try a different hobby, like clubbing or beach partying"

"All wealthy villains around the world take part in a sinister sport, its rule number 26 in the Big Book of Villainy"

"whatever"

"Honestly my son I sometimes wonder if you're even interested in becoming a villain"

"Father please, I'm working on my robust tan"

-Inside the Orange capsule-

"ahh At last, we are out of the water Shego, this capsule was a God send" Drakken emptying the water from his boots. He looked over at Shego who had tied up the buffoon with his own skivvy. "What should we do with the sidekick?" she taunted Ron staring at him with her deep green eyes.

"Ah there's really no need to do anything with me I don't take up much room, we've got lots of space" Ron babbled nervously

Drakken was instantly reminded of how much the buffoon annoyed him "hmm throw him over board" he said in a dismissive carefree way. "Works for me" Shego smiled as she picked up Ron and slung him over her shoulder.

"wait" Ron pleaded "Global Justice will be here soon there's no need for rash decisions"

"Dr D, maybe the buffoons got a point, I mean we may need Kimmies pet as a hostage"

"Yes, a hostage, and I am no one's pet" Ron speaking over Shego's shoulder

"mMm very well" Drakken reluctantly accepted. Shego put Ron down "got any water?" she asked Ron looking around. "ah yeah in one of the zipper pockets" he loosened his hands from his skivvy as the sleeves were tied together around his hands. Shego and Drakken didn't seem to care he'd broken free he guessed they figured that he would break out of them sooner or later, skivvy's weren't the best for tying people up. Either that or they were too busy drinking the water supplies to notice.

Ron rubbed his wrists "hey go easy on the water that needs to last" he yelled

Drakken and Shego glared at him. They had been out in ocean water hanging on to floating debris for a whole night and part of the morning without water or food. But they both realized he had a point, they weren't sure how long it was going to be before GJ arrived, could be days.

Ron hadn't been this close to Drakken or Shego without sudden impact before, it was odd to say the least. "where's Possible?" Shego enquired after having her fill of water, Ron's face dropped "ah I don't know we kinda got separated" he said with a worried look on his face. "Ha, serves herself right for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong" Drakken accused as he bit into a power bar he found in one of the zipped pockets.

"Hey Kim is tough, she's still out there…with any luck she's probably back in Middleton discussing with Wade and GJ on where to find me" Ron said confidently

"Let's hope so, then I can get off this joyous boat ride" Shego sarcastically commented as she looked in one of the pockets for food.

-Strange Island-

Kim pushed her way through the thick foliage she wondered where she was and what was that man in the yellow jump suit running from. She forged her way through and noticed a clearing a little further on. As she slapped a mosquito on her cheek she saw sitting on a hill a Jeep with its top down and two figures sitting in it, one was holding a map and the other had binoculars to his eyes. "Maybe those two can tell me where I am" she ran up to the car "Ahem excuse me" Kim said politely "I was wondering if you could give me directions, Im kinda lost and…" as one of the figures lowered the map, only to reveal Senor Senior Junior "Kim Possible?" he said surprised "Junior?" she said in response.

"I didn't know you were a billionaire"

"Ahh Kim Possible, my feisty teen nemesis. I should have known you would be arriving soon"

"Senior"

"Where is the one that always loses his trousers?" Junior enquired rubbing his chin

"Yes Ron Stoppable" Senior reminded him

"His at Global Justice headquarters by now…I hope…wait how did you know I would be arriving soon?" Kim inquired

"Well because of the Global Justice Jet that was shot down as it flew over the island. They crashed landed quiet close to us, we were rather lucky" The older Senior informed.

"Ugh the blow back was murder on my hair" Junior ran a hand through his own hair

"I'd be more than happy to Show you the crash site Kim Possible but first I must win my bet without you ruining my plans or getting in my way?" Senor Senior Senior said

"What bet?" Kim asked suspiciously

"The one were I capture more Global Justice agents from the crash than anyone else, we dressed them in yellow jump suits as to not confuse them for the other animals" as he finished his sentence he pressed a button on the dashboard of his jeep which activated a large net gun unfold at the back of the jeep. Kims eyes widened to dinner plate size as she saw a net come straight at her which she was able to dodge it only just, as she turned and ran into the deep jungle.

-Capsule dome-

Night had fallen and Drakken was asleep, but Shego was still awake she watched Ron eat his half of a power bar while Rufus nibbled on the other half. "Shego, can I ask you something?" Ron began

"UH, No talking sidekick, you're considered a prisoner "she snarled

"Whats it like working for Drakken?" he continued without any regard of the consequences

"Zip it" she said harshly

"I mean, it must be hard to know that after you steal whatever device Drakken needs, it'll just be put to a plan that will end in failure" he carried on, not noticing Shego's mood changing from annoyed to angry.

"What?" she growled,

"You know, you steal something and it was all for nothing cause KP and I foil Drakken's plot, your talents could be used in other things"

"And How would you like to spend the night outside?" she threatened as she raised a fired up glowing hand.

Ron stopped talking, he finished the rest of his bar and threw the wrapper in an empty space and lay down, Shego extinguished her flames and lay down too. They used their arms as pillows and stared at each other for a while. Ron decided to break Shego's icy glare with a nervous smile, which Shego responded by snorting and facing the opposite direction.

It was cold that night and after hours of trying, Ron couldn't sleep, he was worried how long he would be out here with two of the most dangerous people he knew. He also thought about whether Kim made it or not, he looked down to see Rufus sleeping in his pocket, then he looked over to Drakken who was snoring and muttering something he couldn't quite make out "kill…all…penguins" or at least that's what Ron thought he said.

Looking at Shego however she was shivering and her teeth were chattering, Ron unzipped one of the pockets on his side of the dome looking for a blanket or something that could cover her with. But the pocket appeared empty at the bottom however there was a flap, lifting the flap he found an aluminium on one side and felt like material on the other type rug he grabbed it and spread it out over Shego. The fabric was light but anything is better than nothing he thought. It seemed to do the trick after a while Shego stopped shaking. Must be one of those survival blankets Ron heard about which traps heat underneath the blanket, 'Wade thinks of everything' he thought.

He went back to his designated area of the dome and lay down he found a light rain jacket with a hoody which he put over himself to keep warm and eventually fell asleep. The morning found Ron the last one to wake up he opened his eyes to find Drakken, sitting directly opposite him, he seem to be busy tampering with an olive and burgundy coloured device. He was muttering about salt water or something Ron propped himself up and looked around the room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Noticed that Shego was gone and the blanket he put on her last night was folded up neatly where she had been sleeping.

"where's Shego?" Ron asked

Drakken didn't answer he was too busy trying to pry the back of the device off.

Ron unwrapped a power bar and broke half off and gave the other half to Rufus

"And who said you could eat one of those?" Drakken said pointing at the power bar Ron had in his hands

"These are mine, feel lucky you're getting any" Ron snapped back

"Well Mr Smarty boots how do you like this?" Drakken emptied all the food from the pockets and placed it on his side

"Oh yeah?" Ron retorted as he grabbed all the water and put it on his own side

"Prisoners don't get any rights" Drakken argued

"Technically you still ARE a prisoner" Ron stated referring to Drakkens's time still owed in penitentiary

"Well then, THIS prisoner will show you how we deal with disputes in the lock up" Drakken said as he rolled up his sleeves

"And you'll be going straight back to lock up…after your trip to the hospital" Ron said getting in his fighting stance

"We'll just see about that buffoon" Drakken shot back as he charged at Ron

Shego was out on the small deck washing her face and in deep thought. She wondered why the sidekick gave the blanket to her and didn't keep it for himself. She thought it was nice of him but she wasn't going to thank him, she had a certain reputation to hold, more so that Drakken was around. Then the dome started to rock around "HEY!" Shego shouted.

On entering the dome Shego saw both Drakken and Ron rolling around on the floor, Drakken was pushing Rons head away while Ron was trying to pin down Drakken's arm. Shego stood there for a while watching these two characters wrestle, then decided to break it up before they both put a hole in the rubber dome. "Ahem" Shego stated as she stood there with her arms folded, they both looked up at her and pushed each other off.

"He started it" they both said in unison, "shouldn't you be trying to fix the Trans universal whatcha ma jiggy?" Shego grilled placing her hands on her hips. She felt as if she was a parent coming home to find her kids bickering.

"The Trans universal Intercom receiver Shego" Drakken bitterly corrected

"whatever" Shego shrugged,

"whats it do?" Ron asked

"It's for me to know and you to find out" Drakken snapped as he picked up the device which was on the floor behind Ron.

Knowing it would annoy Drakken, Shego Informed Ron "It calls the lair and sends the backup hovercraft" She said with a slight smile on her face. Ron thought she was smiling at him, so he smiled back.

"Hmmm" Drakken groaned, irritated by Shegos lack of confidentiality.

Shego looked at Ron "And where is Global Justice? Didn't you say they were coming to get you?" She accused

"Ah well, yes… the beacons on heh heh. GJ should be on their way" Ron laughed nervously

Shego face palmed and rubbed her temples with her index fingers "if I'm stuck on this boat any longer I'll go crazy" Shego said annoyed.

As night fell, the trio decided to spend their time in solitary silence as Drakken sat in his area with his knees up to his face. The device he was fixing earlier was on the floor next to him the batteries were out and the back cover was off, he suspected that the device was too wet and needed the salt water to be dried in order for it to work again.

Shego had gone outside on the deck of the rubber dome. It was a nice calm night and Shego figured to be alone with her thoughts was better than the company on board.

Ron had been sitting in his designated area with his legs crossed and his head resting in his hand, Rufus was in his lap napping.

Ron sighed as he rested Rufus on the floor and stood up, he pulled three power bars out of the zipper pocket. Which made Drakken raise his head in suspicion but Ron walked over and handed him a bar. He then climbed outside to where Shego had her black and Green jump suit on the floor of the deck and was wearing Ron's rain jacket with her legs dangling in the water. Ron wasn't sure whether to approach or not as he didn't know if she wore anything underneath. She looked over her shoulder to see Ron with his bewildered face.

"So are you gonna to tell me why you're here? or are you just gonna stand there with that dopey expression?" She said turning her head to face the water again. Ron covered his eyes with one hand and handed her a power bar "I ah brought you some dinner" he said sheepishly with his eyes still closed. He waited for her to take the bar from his hand which took longer than he expected, she eventually swiped it from his hand "Thanks" she grumbled. She noticed him with his hand over his eyes "Relax Stoppable, I'm wearing underwear and this jacket is big enough to cover"

"Oh good" he said in relief removing his hand away from his face "cause you know? I wasn't sure…"

"If I was like everyone else and wore underwear?" Shego finished in a deadpanned tone.

"Well you never know you know?" He replied with a red face, he stood there awkwardly for a moment and then turned to climb back down the hole.

"No doubt Kimmie must be worried sick about her sidekick lost out at sea?" Shego prodded to get a reaction. But to her surprise Ron face turned into a sad distant look.

"To be honest im not sure where Kim is, I hope she made it" he said as he stared at the floor. Shego felt some sympathy for the blond, if Kim actually was gone for good her comment would have been in bad taste. She decided to give him hope by covertly reminding him of Kim Possibles habit for surviving.

"hmm Princess always did have an annoying talent for staying alive"

"Heh, yeah K.P definitely lives up to her catch phrase, she can do anything" Ron said starting to perk up

"What's it like being the Cheerleaders sidekick?" Shego inquired.

"Has its moments" He retorted as he sat down next to her, surprised at Rons forwardness, she looked annoyed at him for a moment or two, but decided to let it go. Maybe it was because she was bored or perhaps she had this terrible thought that Dr D wouldn't be able to fix the device and GJ wasn't coming and that Ron and Drakken were the last people she would ever talk to. At least she had someone other than Drakken to tease she also was curious and wanted to find out what it was on team Possible.

"Yeah but don't you get tired of her ordering you around? I mean whats up with that?" She enquired crossing her legs and leaning back on her arms.

"She doesn't order me around" he said defensively "The Ronster's his own man" he puffed up his chest

"Oh puh-lease, Kimmie makes you the distraction, and then takes all the credit for saving the day. Your horse whipped Stoppable." Shego responded, sitting up and pointing a finger in his face

"Am not" Ron frowned

"Yes you are" Shego said playfully

"I am NOT horse whipped"

"Are too"

"AM NOT" he shouted

"Ok wet blanket. All jokes aside, she does wear the pants in your relationship" she said raising one eyebrow slightly with a subtle grin on her face.

"Is that a crack about me losing my pants? Cause I don't find that funny" he asked suspiciously

Shego chuckled

"I guess I can understand why you think that" he sighed and looking into the distance

"We had two missions to get done and I wanted to split up, but she advised against it. She didn't think I could handle you and Drakken on my own" Ron didn't let Shego know it wasn't time he was trying to save nor was he trying to be more efficient at foiling Evil doers plots. He secretly just wanted to be alone for a while away from Kim even if it meant sudden danger. It's not that he was bitter at her he just needed time to think.

"Ok first off, she's right you couldn't handle me" Shego corrected "Secondly, you had two missions?"

"Yeah Dementor has a new doomsday machine"

"huh, might be worth taking a look later" Shego said with a smirk. It had been a while since she infiltrated Dementors lair and stolen something of great importance. Dr D had been so preoccupied with his latest scheme which didn't really require her to steal all that much...at least not from Dementor anyhow.

-Bavaria-

Somewhere in the Bavarian Alps a mysterious black chopper loomed overhead as it came into view of a modern Teutonic looking castle. *queue Dementor theme* Inside, Professor Dementor was busy on the phone calculating the next step in his diabolical scheme to take over the world.

"Yes mother, I will send it to Hilda-Gard" "Ok, ya …nein...ok Alfiedesane…goodbyeee… ya I love you too…ya ok bye" Dementor pressed the 'end call' button with a sigh of relief.

"Oh how touching" a smooth English voice came from the shadows

"Vot are you doing here? You're supposed to be keeping zur nosy, spying Agents of zur Globe of Justice PERSONS BUSY"

"I got tired of playing ring around the rosy with Global Justice, and besides I left that job in more capable hands"

*Cut to Middleton Science campus*

(In the background a building was on fire, while a business man was being towed in a net by two monkey ninjas on a horse) at the same time a group of monkey ninjas were throwing what appeared to be mud (or so everyone hoped) at GJ and police units in riot gear, a poor woman screamed past them yelling "IT's IN MY HAIR!". While a bunch of other monkeys drove a bulldozer they stole scooping up students in the bucket and reversing clumsily into buildings across Campus.

-Bavarian Alpine Lair-

"I also came to check if you were on schedule" the Monkey Master said as he stepped out of the shadows

"You? Check up on Professor Dementor? Huh" Dementor scoffed in contempt "well for your information I have cleverly und cunningly devised a strategy zat will not only render ze Globe of Justice useless but also eliminate my long time shcool girl enemy Kim Possible"

-Capsule dome-

Ron and Shego both sat on the edge of the small deck protruding from the Dome with their legs in the water. It was actually a nice night and both and admittedly Shego enjoyed the company.

"She's right tho I don't think I could handle a mission without K.P" Ron continued

"Are you serious? You know, you did just single handedly stop Drakkens plot, while Kimmie was out cold" Shego uttered

"Well I guess. But I'm pretty sure I just got lucky" Ron stated trying to be modest

"True. You didn't have to fight me but eh I'd give you a solid 5/10 for foiling Dr D's plan" Shego said with a snigger

"Five out of ten? Oh come on" Ron pretended to be disappointed

Shego and Ron shared a laugh

She turned to look at Ron who had a smile on his face and was looking straight at her. Is this Shego offering encouragement?

He gathered that he was staring too intently at her, he quickly looked down at the water and tried to conceal his smile, because whether Shego knew it or not she just payed him a compliment. If she did realize, it was out of character, if she didn't, she soon would because Ron was beaming from ear to ear and she would more than likely over compensate with a hurtful reprisal. If Shego had one rule it was never show vulnerability.

"Doesn't it bother you though, with her taking all the credit? You know she doesn't mention you on her web site?" Shego asked

"It's to protect me"

"Is that what she told you? Please"

"She'll take you for granted until something better comes along or at least until she moves out of Middleton"

"Kims not like that. And you know I can be pretty self-centred at times. I guess that's why our relationship is on hold"

"whoa whoa whoa back up, you two are together?"

"well not officially, she said she needed time to think"

"Ugh! Figures"

"Yeah heh well I thought that maybe with all we've been through we…"

"You're out of your league Stoppable. Girls like Possible date guys on top of the food chain" she said bluntly cutting him off

"You think she would want someone more capable maybe?"

"No Stoppable Kimmie is just one of those Princesses who has the world at her finger tips and doesn't appreciate what she's got until it's gone. Trust me"

"*sigh* My life is one big episode of Agony County"

"You watch Agony County?" Shego asked mockingly

"Just to stay current"

"mm hmm sure"

"Well what do you like to watch?"

"I don't watch TV" She lied

"mm hmm sure" he mimicked her

"Evil eye for the bad guy annnd sometimes Pals"

"Ha Kim loves Pals too"

"Yeah I remember. I came across it when we got stuck in that twisted vortex thingy. I guess I got hooked after that" it left a bad taste in her mouth to say that.

"I remember that. I still have nightmares about that Monkey plug" Ron chuckled awkwardly as he reflected the shear horror of the Monkey Plug.

Shego felt as if she divulged too much to her nemesis's sidekick and getting chummy with Ron Stoppable was not her idea of keeping her tough demeanour.

"Alright beat it side kick I need to put on my clothes and get out of this cold air"

Ron jumped up from where he was sitting with a slight smile on his face and went to bed. He felt as if he could relate to shego a little more now. She was a human being…a tough, cranky, powerful human being but a human being none the less. It was almost like when she was hit by the attitudinator but this time she was more herself. Which Ron oddly found more relaxing.

Morning arrived and Ron noticed that there was something different, he could hear seagulls outside and the room was slightly tilted. It could only mean one thing 'LAND' Ron thought as he quickly got up and ran outside. He dropped to his knees and threw sand in the air in as if it were a fireworks display "I don't believe it Rufus, we are on dry land haha ha" he called out to the naked mole rat. Rufus jumped out of the dome and ran to Rons open hands. Ron put Rufus in his pocket and looked around 'now's my chance I'd better get away from Shego and Drakken while I can' he thought as he started to run into the jungle. He only got about a hundred metres from the beach when he realized the only hope for him to be rescued was for him to stay with the beacon. He sighed and started to gather some coconuts that were on the forest floor "I may as well grab breakfast while I'm out here" he said out aloud.

He got back to the beach ten minutes later. In the distance he saw that both Drakken and Shego were awake and arguing, Shego had a flared up a fist and was ready to strike at her employer. "I guess we better get over there Rufus" he looked down at the pet that was in his pocket. He walked over to Drakken and Shego with an arm full of coconuts and a grin on his face "Chill, everyone Chill the Ron-man was only gone for ten minutes" he said confidently

Shego stormed off past Ron "oh hey, what's up? Hey I got breakfast" He said. She didn't say a word and didn't even make eye contact as she stomped off into the jungle.

"What's with her?" Ron asked Drakken as he dropped the coconuts on the ground.

"Worthless Trans universal Intercom receiver" Drakken threw the device on the ground. Ron deduced the argument was about the T.U.I.R not functioning as it should.

"Maybe it just needs new batteries" Ron said. He wasn't sure why he was trying to console Drakken, it was just in his nature to be positive.

"Oh the lack Witt is going to tell the scientific genius on how to fix his own equipment?" Drakken derided

"Hey I'm offering my opinion…which is helpful…Eh…sometimes"

"Well your opinion isn't welcome or needed" Drakken sat down on a nearby rock and rested his head on his hand. He sat like that for some time when he raised his head "wait I've got it" Drakken said suddenly "maybe it just needs new batteries" he concluded.

Ron and Rufus both look at each other with deadpanned faces.

Meanwhile Shego trudged through the jungle using her powers to cut through any vine that got in her way "Stuck on this… yah! *Whoosh*…Stupid Island, cause he rrrgh! *Whoosh*can't fix the dumb*whoosh* Receiver..." she fumed as she took her frustration out on the vines. "Then there's that stupid sidekick...*whoosh*...making me" Shego stopped mid sentence as she felt a rumble.

Shego then heard a *snap* of brunches and the hum of car engines, she ducked down into some bushes and snuck up for a closer look. Peering through the bushes she saw three jeeps and a bunch of goons. There was a taller man who stood out from the rest wearing khaki coloured shorts and shirt with a brown leather vest and a hat. The other that was with him did not look like your ordinary every day Goons. They wore baggy cargo pants and body armour vests.

"Take her back to the lodge" the taller man ordered in an Australian accent. Two henchmen drag something caught in a net out of the foliage and towards the cars. At first Shego thought it was an animal but looking closely the figure had the trade mark red hair, black tank top and cargo pants she knew all too well "Possible?" Shego whispered in recognition. An odd noise radiates from one of the Jeeps it sounds like a 24bit version of one of the OH Boyz hit song Hello, Hello, Hello not that Shego listened to the OH Boyz but she heard bits and pieces of it enough to recognize the tune. The Aussie man briskly walks over to the jeep and leans in, he picks up a small silver flip phone and opens it. "Andrews" he answers, Shego tries to listen in.

"uh huh...yep...she's here...no worries mate...Righto" he ends the phone call and turns to the goons "right boys, boss wants to have a yarn with this one" he said pointing to Kim

"He also told me to tell ya there's more intruders on the island, and I don't just mean those Global Justice yahoo's we've been realising into the wild. So keep a keen eye open or two"

"Right lets go" he said

"I'll be right with ya I just need take care of some business" one of the goons said as he went behind the tree

"Hurry it up" the Aussie said "Right you lot load Cinderella on to her carriage and we'll take her to the ball"

"I'm not going to any ball you're hosting" Kim said wiggling as the goons picked her up

"Keep quiet princess and you'll be right" the Aussie smiled as he entered the jeep.

Shego couldn't help but smile too 'wonder if this guy would consider joining our side' Shego thought. Once the goons loaded the jeep with their prize they jumped in their SUV's and drove off all except for one which belonged to the goon who was still behind the tree.


	2. I pronounce you husband and strife

A/N -Hey guys sorry it's been a while, thanks for the reviews and the likes and follows…now on with today's episode

Full disclaimer I own nothing that Kim Possible Disney does.

Chapter 2. I pronounce you husband and strife

Shego taking advantage of the situation snuck up on the unsuspecting goon and politely waited for him to finish what he was doing before knocking him out. She dragged him to the jeep and lifted him onto the back he was heavy but Shego managed with a few shoves. Looking around she spied a pair of eyes peering back at her through some foliage. Before the eyes could even blink she darted off in to the thick jungle leaving the jeep with the goon in the back. From the foliage a man in yellow jump suit emerged he walked up to the car and peered inside. He searched the car and the goons pocket for the keys to the jeep. "Ahem, Looking for these" he heard a voice say, he turned around to look at a women dressed in a green and black jump suit dangling a pair of keys in his face. Before he could reply with a response Shego kicked the man into the jeep knocking him out instantly, rocking the whole jeep on impact.

Adding another person to the back seat she tied the two unknowns together using the seatbelts. She jumped in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. As she turned on the engine she heard a chorus of screams echo through the jungle which startled her at first only to have realized it was just monkeys in a turf war. It started to drizzle lightly as the sound of rain falling on the Jungles foliage above her could be heard, it was a soothing sound.

Driving back to the beach Shego was in deep thought. Who were those men? What did they want with Kimmie? And where were they taking her? She slides around the muddy roads hitting a ditch which sent the passengers in the car forward hitting their heads. 'If they were close to reviving they weren't anymore' Shego thought chuckling to herself. She finally arrived at the beach where she saw Ron first looking in disbelief at her as she pulled up in a vehicle. Drakken hearing the rumble of an engine, climbed out of the capsule holding what seemed to be a chocolate bar in his hands.

Shego pulled up in front of Dr D "I think I found a way off this Island" Shego said lowering a pair of reflector Aviators she found in the glove compartment.

"Well done Shego" Drakken praised "Who are they?" Drakken asked seeing the two persons in the back.

"They're going to show us the way outta here" Shego said turning off the engine.

"Stoppable, get over her" Shego orded, Ron ran quickly to where Drakken and Shego

"Where did you get the jeep?" he asked

"How fast can you deflate that Dome and hid it in the jungle?" She asked completely ignoring his question.

"Why do I need to do that?" Ron inquired

"JUST DO IT" Shego yelled annoyed

"Shego whats going on?" Drakken asked

"I don't have time to explain" Shego said

"Shego remember that talk we had about keeping secrets? Rule number one never keep..." drakken was cut off by the sound of Shego flaring up her powers. She stared intently at him as he cowered into a ball of fear. She then looked at Ron and then at the dome which she shot a bolt of plasma at it deflating it instantly.

"Hey I needed that so GJ can…"

"Look, I Just learned this island is a dangerous one. And has people that are looking for us they already have Kimmie" Shego explained

"You saw Kim?" Ron face light up

"Yes! And If those people fly over this area they'll spot the bright Orange dome and know we are here" she said agitated

"What kind of people?" Ron asked

"The bad kind" Shego said pointedly. Rons face dropped

"So don't make me say it again, bury that thing in the jungle" She said in a slightly calmer voice

"I'll go bury it" Ron ran to pick up the Dome

"Good boy" she said overly sweet "Dr D have you still got that truth ray gun?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"We're gonna need it" Shego looked over at the unconscious prisoners

Drakken and Shego separated the two prisoners while Ron buried the orange dome. It took a while to bury the stupid thing as it was quite large. After Ron buried it he made his way back to where Drakken and Shego were interrogating the prisoners. It sounded like they weren't making much head way as He could hear Shego shouting at one of them.

"I don't care if you think I'm attractive or what you do in your personal time, just tell me where this lodge is before I hurt you" Shego threatened

"Ok well it's not really a Lodge it's more of a hotel. The lodge is just what Mr Andrews calls it" the Goon spoke

"Who's Mr Andrews?" Dr Drakken asked

"If you don't mind Dr D I'll do the interrogating"

"Shego! I'm the evil Genius, I do the interrogating" Drakken demanded

"Fine" Shego rolled her eyes

"Watch and learn Shego" He looked at her with a smirk

Drakken turned to the prisoner "You will tell me the location to this hotel and you will provide us with a means to get off this island"

"ok I can show you if you give me a map but only because I have no choice but I don't feel the urge to help you get off the island" the goon said uncontrollably

"It's a truth ray remember? He doesn't do as you say" Shego rebuked

"Just the opposite, In fact when your backs turned I plan to run off into the jungle and all I have to do is follow the road which will eventually allow me to reach the Hotel and get re-enforcements and…..dang it!" the goon put his hand over his mouth.

"Ha you see Shego I get results" Drakken gloated

"ugh get over yourself" Shego said in a tired way

Meanwhile Ron talked to the prisoner in the yellow jump suit that was tied up against a tree a few meters away from where Drakken and Shego were.

"Look man, I'll do anything you ask just don't turn me over to the people on this island" he pleaded

"Whoa dude amp down we're not going to do that" Ron said trying to calm the man down "we're the good guys…well sort of" he said looking briefly over at Drakken and Shego who were still talking to the goon.

"Do you think you could untie me?" the man asked

"Oh yeah sure" Ron said

"Oh thank goodness…the names Jason" he said as he rubbed his wrists and shook Ron's hand

"I'm Ron Stoppable and this is Rufus" he pointed to the little bald rat pocking out of his side pocket

"Your Ron Stoppable?" Jason asked with astonishment

"The one and only" he said with a big grin

"I'm special agent Jason Bourne…and before you ask no I'm not the movie character…I was sent here with my team to collect you…but that all changed when our jet went down"

"Wait so you're the GJ agent who was supposed to be my pickup?"

"That's right we were following the beacon signal, then are engines failed we think lightning struck our craft"

"What about Kim?" Ron asked

"I believe she is at GJ headquarters, she arrived just before I left to come get you"

"Huh Shego said that the people on this island caught her"

"B.H.C" Jason corrected Ron

"B.H.C?" Ron said with some confusion

"Billionaires hunting club that's the people who own this island, well Mr Stoppable I don't know what to tell you, I shook Miss Possibles hand and told her I was coming to get you just before I left"

"Why would Shego lie about that though?"

"She's a villain. It's what they do" Jason finished

"Yeah maybe, but why wouldn't Kim have come with you? Just doesn't make sense" Ron rubbed his chin

Global Justice Headquarters:

A large white room full of monitoring screens met Kim Possible as she walked through a pair of large open security doors and greeted one of the guards. Up ahead was a large table with a holographic map on it. Dr Director was typing on a control pad and moving the map on display around. She looked up to see Kim walking towards the giant table.

"Ah good to see you Miss Possible" Betty greeted her

"Hi" Kim replied

"it's a good thing you made it to shore, made it easier for us to find you" Betty said relieved

"Oh yeah so not the drama" She said flopping her wrist "I love the outfit by the way I think it's awesome that someone with such wide hips isn't afraid to wear Spandex" Kim said referring to Betty's Global Justice uniform.

"Oh ah thank you" Betty responded as best she could to the back handed comment "…We still have no information on Ron yet but we are trying our best to find out what happened to the jet we sent before we can send another one"

"Oh yes well take your time I'm sure Rob…

"Ron" Betty corrected

"Er Ron is Ok…Oh hey could I like use one of your computers to charge my Communication thingy"

"Of course, use the one over there" Betty pointed to a computer which was vacant

"Poppin" Kim said enthusiastically

She plugged the Kimmunicator into the computer jack and waited for the screen to respond as it uploaded a virus to the Global Justice mainframe.

Strange Island:

After spending some time formulating a plan using the goon's inside knowledge of the island and Jasons Intel of the hotel. They decided to go over the grounds one last time.

"So let me get this straight" Shego began, "if we can reach the islands control room located inside the hotels basement floor we can send for help. But to open the elevator to reach the basement we would need the key card from either Mr Andrews or this Falsetto Jones guy or some other authorized personnel, why not just boost a vehicle?"

"Because all the boats are parked in a lagoon that has large doors that close, keeping the cave secure nothing can get in or out unless they get the go ahead from the control room" the Goon still under the effects of the truth ray announced

"What about aircraft? Do you have those?"

"The helicopter can only be accessed via the roof but you have to open the shutters and raise the the helipad which is lowered underground"

"I keep saying we need one of those" Shego scolded Drakken

"im not made of money Shego" Dr D defended himself

"Where are the prisoners kept?" Ron piped up

"Basement two on the elevator" the goon said uncontrollably

"Rescuing Princess?" Shego asked Ron with smirk

"You tell me" Ron said derisively.

"Kimmie can bust herself out she doesn't need my help" She countered completely missing the double meaning behind Ron's comment.

Ron grabbed to the truth gun out of Drakkens belt and pointed it at Shego

"HEY" Drakken whinged

"Shego I have to know if you really did see Kim or not" Ron said slightly trembling

"Doy I already said I did, didn't I?" Shego rolled her eyes

"Yes you did, but Jason said he saw Kim at GJ headquarters just before he came to get me"

"Well maybe she has a twin sister or something because….read my lips .HER"

Ron lowered the truth ray "I suppose your right…It's just th" *Zap*

Before Ron could finish his sentence he dropped the Gun which inadvertently pointed at Shego and shot off a blast

"Uh oh my bad" Ron said apologetically. Ron looked at Shego who looked as if she had the biggest shock on her face. The look of surprise however turned very quickly to rage. Drakken and Jason just stood there with their mouths open. 'Uh OH Im so dead, Rufus make sure you put beano Nacho on my grave each year' Ron thought 'well as long as he was going to die he may as well get piece of mind.'

"Did you really see Kim?" Ron asked all the while Drakken and Jason signalled to him to stop talking by waving their hands across their necks. Ron didn't care if he was going down he may as well find out the truth.

"YES! rrrrghh YOU Buffoon"

"Then what was she doing here?"

"I DON'T KNOW…BUT YOU COULDA JUST ASKED THE GUY WHO CAPTURED HER" she said pointing to the goon who was looking up in the air whistling. He did not want to be part of this discussion, and Ron didn't blame him

"Ah good point heh heh. I'm really sorry Shego…I didn't mean for it to go off…I grabbed the gun because I needed to…you know…know and…and…"

"Give me that" Drakken snatched the gun off of Ron

"I hope you like pain Stoppable" Shego said in a dark tone

"Look we really need to leave if we're going to do this thing" Jason said trying ease the tension in the air

"We'll go when we're good and ready" Shego said with extra venom in each word

"I can't believe I'm teaming up with villains gonna have one heck of a report to write" he said

Shego tied up the goon with more rope and gagged him to make sure he wasn't going to escape any time soon. While Drakken dressed in the Goons clothes. Ron felt bad about zapping Shego with the truth ray she told him about Kim being captured on her own accord she didn't have to tell him and he repaid her with distrust by pointing the ray at her. Jason jumped in the back seat of the jeep with Ron while they waited for Drakken and Shego.

"If it makes you feel any better I would have done the same thing" Jason tried to comfort Ron "even if she is very attractive" he said with a smile looking behind him to check if Shego was anywhere near them.

"Yeah but I didn't mean for it to go off" Ron retorted

"Well I wouldn't be too cut up about it she's evil" Jason said simply, Ron frowned at his remark. Its true Shego had done nothing in the past to earn Rons trust or friendship, but lately it seemed like the things Ron knew to be black and white had a grey tone to it. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing.

Shego headed back to the car she looked at Ron and Jason with a glare before getting into the driver's seat, she could see Ron was lamenting over shooting her, even if it was an accident he was going to pay for his clumsy mistake. Shego hated the fact that he had placed her in such a vulnerable position and for that she was really annoyed at him.

"While we're still young Dr D" Shego yelled irritably and honked the horn twice.

"Patience Shego, you know this vest is impossible to put on" he said as he emerged from the bushes trying to position the vest right. Ron couldn't help but smile a little at Drakken new outfit it really didn't suit him.

Shego put on the aviators which were sitting on the dashboard of the car and turned around to face Ron and Jason sitting in the back.

"So the plan is after I secure a key card we will then meet up with Dr D and James"

"Jason" Jason corrected

"Whatever. Dr D will pretend to take YOU" she pointed at Jason "down to the holding cells we will meet up with Dr D at the elevator. I'll take care of the guards in the room and hack into the network from there we will have to make our way to any available vehicle"

"What about me? what should I do?" Ron asked

"I think you've done enough for today" Shego said annoyed

"No Shego hear me out whether you like it or not you're stuck with telling the truth and if you're going in there you'll need me to cover for you" Ron argued. He was actually pretty proud of himself for contributing to the mission.

"Ok Fine…just don't get in my way and try not to lose your pants" Shego approved conditionally

"Hurtful…What about the prisoners?" Ron asked trying to ignore Shegos comment

"You can rescue your girlfriend on your own Stoppable…but I probably will help if you got in some serious danger…..rrrrgggh" Drakken looked at Shego, surprised at her willingness to help their arch foe.

"She's not my girlfriend. But thanks Shego but your right it might be better if you secured your own escape just in case one of us gets captured Kim and I will find our own way out" Ron responded.

Shego looked as if she desperately wanted to say something but she stopped herself. She was afraid she'd blurt out the truth again.

After driving for 55minutes up the track they spotted a pair of extravagant iron gates connected to a large limestone wall. Through the gate they noticed a large Victorian style building with a fountain at the front and gravel. "That's the Hotel" Jason said. They pulled the vehicle over into a small clearing which was well hidden from the road and climbed out of the vehicle.

"Right I'm going to do a little recon, you wait here think you can do that?" she asked all threeof the guys as she pulled her sunglasses off. They nodded their heads in compliance. Shego headed towards the perimeter wall but not before being stopped by Ron.

"Shego wait" Ron said as he ran after her. She stopped and turned around

"Hey I'm sorry I… ah zapped you" he said looking at her then the ground

"Save it Stoppable now isn't the time" She said with her hand on her hip. Shego walked over and stopped inches from his face "Oh but don't worry, after we get off this island we'll have plenty of time to discuss it" She said angrily as she poked him with her index finger

"But I think it's actually kinda sweet that you're trying to get my forgiveness…..rrrrgghh back off sidekick" She erupted with anger at her sudden truth bomb.

"I just thought we were getting along and I dunno I know I screwed up. But I guess I just wanted to…I was just worried that…I would like to get to know you better and I would hate myself if I did anything to ahh jeopardize that…did I?" Ron asked trying hard to keep eye contact. It was extremely hard, especially how Shego was staring at him with the look of confusion and her intense green eyes.

Shego quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from talking and ran off into the jungle towards the perimeter wall. Ron let out a loud sigh and walked back to the jeep. Ron didn't know why he was trying to get Shego's forgiveness. Did he even care? She is a Villain after all and it's clear she doesn't want him to talk to her. But he couldn't help but want a better relationship with team Possibles arch foe, it was an odd feeling. After roughly thirty minutes Shego came back with a suit case to find the trio sitting down and playing eye-spy to kill the time.

"I spy with my little eye something that starts with C" Drakken said

"Shegos back" Ron interrupted standing up

"Let's get to it" Jason said

"OOHH it's finally my turn and now it's time to leave?" Drakken pouted "mmm you're lucky. you would have never guessed the genius answer I came up with" Drakken murmured

"Can we focus here?" Shego said as she put the suit case down

"Ok so listen up! They're currently having some fancy pants shin dig in the main hall, chances are the people with the key cards are going to be there"

"Do they have snacks? I'm starving" Ron Interrupted

"STOPPABLE AND I" She said pointedly trying not to lose her train of thought "Will work the room and identify the victim…I mean target" she corrected herself "While you two" she pointed to Dr D and Jason "Wait behind the wall until I come out and give you the key card. Then you make your way to the elevator and wait for us there"

"But Shego Why do I have to go to the elevator? Why can't you do it?" Drakken complained

"ugh because I can't just wonder the halls looking for this elevator, it's suspicious. They'll see you with a prisoner and you'll just tell them you're new and that you want to throw what's his name in a cell" Shego clarified

"Jason" said the man in the yellow jump suit

"Whatever" Shego and Drakken said annoyed in unison

"But how will you know where we are?" Drakken disputed

"Look, I only need to see which way they take you I'm sure I can figure it out from there" Shego responded

"But what about our clothes? Won't we look out of place?" Ron inquired

"Why do you think I boosted the suit case?" Shego said with a leer

"Where did you find it?" he asked

"You know I jacked a Pandomentional vortex doodad from a top security army installation without them knowing it was gone for a whole day. And you're puzzled on how I got a suit case full of fancy clothes?"

"huh point taken" Ron concluded

Suddenly the group fell quiet as two men on black and red hover vehicles flew past along the track. The vehicles made an odd sound and were shaped like jet engines. As the group peered out of the foliage the group realized that either these guys are looking for the Goon who hasn't returned yet or they were on a patrol. Shego and Ron grabbed whatever clothes they could find in the suit case and made their way to the opposite sides of the car to get changed.

"Now remember Stoppable we're supposed to be Rich billionaires so try to act like you're loaded" She said as she removed her jump suit and slung it over the Jeep door.

"Don't worry being rich is something I've had experience at" Ron gloated as he pulled off his shirt

"Add losing all your money in a week to that experience" Shego snidely remarked

"Hey well I wouldn't have to "act" if you guys didn't steal all my money" He countered

"Yeah well most people don't carry their bank around in their pants" Shego grinned

It took a few minutes for the two to get dressed

"Hmm yes. Rich Richardson here and dash it all if I'm not extremely wealthy" Ron practiced in the car revision mirror, his overly posh accent. He was wearing a brown suit jacket with a newsboy's cap and a white shirt underneath and a Green and yellow plaid vest with brown polished shoes to match his suit. What topped the look of was the horse whip which came with the riding pants Ron wasn't sure if he was wearing the right shoes for the outfit but they looked dressy.

"Urgh! I can't believe I'm doing this" Shego remarked as she came out dressed in a short beige jacket with a white tulle dress and black silk blouse, It wasn't her style or colour but she looked pretty good. Ron stared at her for a while, watching her fix her hair as she put it up in a ponytail. She finished by checking her teeth in the revision mirror and rubbing them with her index finger. Rufus nudged Ron to get moving but He seemed captivated.

"Shego, lookin gooood" Ron teased in a jovial manner

"Watch it Stoppable, or your new disguise will be a rich man in intensive care" She threatened

"For reals, you look great" he said sincerely

"Well I don't feel great…And quit trying to butter me up I'm still planning to hurt you after we get off this Island" She said walking past him installing an earring in her ear. Her high heels made it difficult for to walk on the jungle floor.

"I wasn't buttering you up. Ron Stoppable calls it how he sees it" he defended

"Well you don't look too bad yourself" she blurted out truthfully "Rrrggh! Stop talking to me" she said angrily

"Are you two quite finished? The patrol will be coming back any minute" a paranoid Drakken interrupted their bickering.

Ron drove the jeep through the open gates with Shego in the passenger seat. "If you have to talk to someone, keep the conversations to the bare minimal Stoppable" Shego warned

"Hey you're talking to the expert of Conversation. I once talked my way out of one week's worth of detention" Ron said confidently

"Just don't blow this" Shego Sighed as Ron parked at the front.

"I'll keep a low profile" he reassured her as they stepped out of the car

Entering into the main hall Ron and Shego were greeted with a quartet playing a calming classical piece, a large buffet much to Rons and Rufus's approval and approximately two hundred guests. As Shego and Ron smiled at the group of people a man in a tuxedo approached them "would sir and madam like to register?"

"Register?" Shego asked

"Yes madam all guests are required to register, if I could direct you to the foyer there is a large book to which madam and sir are required to write their names in…it's merely a formality ma'am" the Man insisted

"Oh yes of course" Shego complied "Rich.." as she turned around to speak to Ron he was nowhere to be found "Rich?" Shego said slightly embarrassed as the man in the tuxedo looked down at her with slanted eyes. "If I may point out madam, the cheese fountain is for registered guests only" he said directing Shego to the Buffet table which Ron and Rufus were at, and basically bathing in the fountain. Shego went a little redder with embarrassment she stomped over and dragged him by the collar and dragged him out to the foyer the butler followed close behind. They came to a small mahogany varnished table with a large book open on it and an ink well with a quill resting above it.

"If sir and madam would sign here" he said as he pointed to a space in the book. He looked down his nose at the odd couple and proceeded to dip the quill in the ink before handing the quill to Shego. Shego was afraid he would do that. If she couldn't lie she would have to sign her real name.

"Oh that's ok ill sign for the both of us" Ron swiped the quill from Shego's hand and scribbled in the book. Shego was surprised at Rons resourcefulness, 'he really does come through in a pinch' she thought.

"Thank you" the butler said disingenuously after Ron finished signing

"You're welcome Jeeves" Shego said mockingly. She really despised the butler, who did he think he was? Looking down at her like that. At that he huffed and strolled off. Shego turned to Ron

"You call drinking from a cheese fountain keeping a low profile?" Shego grilled

Rufus poked out of Rons Pocket and groaned "Sorry but Rufus and I are just so hungry" Ron retorted.

"Yeah me too" Shego truthfully agreed "I mean…that's beside the point" she said annoyed

"Well I managed to swipe you some celery, it's got peanut butter on it" Ron said pulling out a couple of sticks of celery out of his jacket pocket.

"Cute" She said with a deadpanned face. Ron couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or serious, he supposed she was just trying to mask her uncontrollable speech impediment of telling the truth with a lack of emotion. To his relief she took a stick and took a bite then placed it back in his hand.

"Ok" she said with a mouthful of celery "we need to Split up. We'll find the key card quicker if we do" Shego stated

"But what about your uncontrollable desire to tell the truth?" Ron asked

"I'll be fine I think it's starting to wear off" Shego said

"Really? Doesn't it last a day?" Ron said

"It was only a quick burst" Shego argued "no thanks to you" she added

Ron decided to test this theory "Shego…Even though we're in this mess it's been an honour doing this with you." He wasn't sure how she would react. He wasn't sure if this was even a productive test but he wanted to tell her anyway.

Shego let out a loud sigh "yeah yea yea ah huh, ah huh, look find key card first and make nice later" She said not giving him any eye contact as she poked her head out from the foyer door peering into the main hall. As they both proceeded through to the main hall they spotted the butler talking to falsetto Jones and pointing over to Shego and Ron

"Ha probably telling Jones he has to register his own party before he can use the bathroom"

Shego smiled at Rons comment. He decided to capitalize on this and do a full imitation he squished his nose up with his index finger and turned to face Shego and spoke like an over exaggerated version of the butler "would madam like to follow me and the rest of the rich people to the garden were we will proceed to watch a demonstration on how to whip peasants thoroughly" Shego tried to conceal her laughter by putting her hand over her mouth She giggled uncontrollably for a moment or two. Ron felt pretty good, he made Shego laugh, his good feeling dissolved however as he heard a voice behind him say "The whipping demonstrations are on Thursdays Mr Richardson" Ron turned to see the sarcastic butler. Only then he realized Shego was laughing at him not with him.

"Mr Jones would like me to tell you that fifty thousand dollars have been accredited to you should you choose to use the tables. Compliments of the house"

"FIFTY THOUSAND?" Ron screeched in disbelief

"If the amount is too little I can speak to…"

"No no it's fine, thank you we will be sure to take you up on that" Shego said

"Very good then" the butler turned and disappeared into the large group of people

"Oh yeah I'll definitely will be using a table Shego" Ron said quietly with a huge grin

"He means the gambling tables Stoppable" Shego snorted

"Oh" Ron, now a little more disappointed

Looking over to where Jones was standing Shego devised a plan

"Ok, you talk to jones and I'll pick pocket him for the Keycard"

Before Ron and Shego could walk over and Retrieve the key card from Jones Shego was pulled aside by a familiar face it was Jack Hench "Shego I didn't realize you joined the H.B.C I didn't see you on the list of guests or are you here to steal something?" He said derisively

"ahhhhhh" Shegos face gave a new meaning to the expression of a deer in the head lights

Meanwhile Ron was having troubles of his own. He was bailed up by a rather large woman who seemed to be obsessed with fur judging by the outfit she was wearing and big Daddy Brotherson of all people.

"And what line of work did you say you were in?" Big daddy asked

"ummmm Animal stock?" Ron said puzzled at what answer he was going to give. Luckily Big Daddy unwittingly provided a plausible answer.

"aahhh wall street, yes my nephews sons brother is into stock exchange"

"So Mr Richardson are you here with someone or by yourself" the rather large woman said

"ahhhhh no. that is my partner over there" Ron said poshly pointing to Shego who was still talking to Jack Hench.

"Octavia come here" he called out to Shego in his posh accent. Shego looked around her looking for this Octavia who Ron was apparently calling to. They never establish Shego's cover name so it took a minute or two for it to click "Always a pleasure Jack" Shego said recalling the last time she said that was as she was about to jump out a window with Hench .co's stolen technology. Jack Hench gave her a slight glare.

"Is that the name you go by now?" She heard him say as she walked towards Ron and his new found acquaintances.

"I would like you to meet my wife Octavia" Ron announced. Before he could speak again Shego yanked him aside by the arm.

"rrrrrgh your wife?" she whispered in rage. She looked back at the slightly alarmed guests.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said oozing with false sweetness, it seemed to put them back at ease

"How do you do?" the large lady smiled

"charmed" big Daddy said showing no emotion what so ever.

Shego pulled Ron aside again "I thought we agreed we were business partners?" she whispered

"Well excuse me for not keeping track of every little detail" Ron countered quietly. If Ron thought he was going to get it from Shego before he was definitely going to get it now, she may not even want to wait to get off the island before pulverising him.

"So how did you two meet?" The large lady inquired. Uh oh Ron and Shego didn't know what to say. Was Shego still effected by the truth ray? Shego wasn't 100% sure if she was cured. Ron and Shego looked at each other. They both racked their brains on the first time they really met.

"ahh feeding Sharks" "Christmas rush" they answered in harmony

"eh yeah feeding sharks during.." Ron looked at Shego for a better answer it was kind of the truth

"The Christmas rush in Tokyo. Right sweetie?" Shego nudged him hard. At least now Shego knew she was not under the effects of the truth ray, if she was she ould have blurted out that she was really robbing the Nakasumi video game factory.

"ow, oh!" he broke character for a moment due to Shegos hard knudge "hmm yes rather. Well actually I saw a picture of her first. She worked with an associate of mine who showed me a picture of her and I thought I have to meet this beautiful creature" Ron smiled

"Oh how romantic" the large lady expressed excited by Rons answer

"yep heh heh" shego looked at Ron with a forced smile "he's a big ol pile of crazy" Shego punched him in the arm semi softly. She went a little red, she was embarrassed and a little annoyed that Stoppable was so forward and way too comfortable around her. But a small part of her wanted to believe what he said was true and that he really thought that.

"I wasn't aware you could feed Sharks in Tokyo" Big Daddy prodded

"Yes well…ahhh…maybe you need to get out more old spot" Ron said in his posh voice. Big Daddy's eyes widened at hearing Rons seemingly arrogant comment.

Down in the holding cells Kim was picking the lock on her hand cuffs with the skeleton key bracelet that wade gave her. "Got it" she whispered triumphantly. She moved to the cell door and proceeded to do the same thing. She was not the only one in a cell a small walk down the aisle is another several cells. Kim was able to unlock the door with relative ease. Now she had to worry about the guards, thankfully these people seemed to be short staffed as there was only one guard who sat at a desk at the end of the room. Kim made her way up the aisle but stopped suddenly as she heard a voice. "Pssstt hey miss Possible" a voice called out, Kim looked around to see a Gj agent in a cell "any chance you could get me and my fellow agents out of here?" Kim threw him the bracelet which he caught with one hand "I go take care of the guard" she whispered. Poking her head around the corner the guard was leaning back on his chair asleep. He was slightly overweight and had a small quantity of drool escaping from his mouth. The problem was his belt, which had a small device with a button and a red light on it. 'No doubt pressing that button calls for help' Kim thought.

Meanwhile two levels above the basement Ron had been getting a lot of attention with the story of how he and Shego met which was gathering a small crowd of rich guests all eager to hear Ron's fantastic story. Ron loved all the attention he was getting. Ron took it upon himself to add a few creative extras in his story, much to Shegos displeasure. In fact Shego was ready to throttle Ron as his story sounded more and more like lunacy.

"So you actually fell into the tank of sharks?" a woman gasped

"Goodness were you worried?" the rather large lady asked

"Oh yeah, but Octavia stayed as cool as a cucumber, luckily my associate gave the sharks her lipstick to munch on, which kept them busy for a short time while I escaped the shark tank" Ron said coolly he was loving the attention. Shego was standing there evaluating the reaction of Big Daddy Brotherson who was less than impressed and clearly didn't believe a word of what Ron was saying.

"But that was after we had to duel the giant robot" Ron continued

"Giant robot?" Big Daddy asked with a hint of disbelief in his tone

"Whoa heh heh, sweetie I think everyone's tired of hearing this story" Shego said through gritted teeth "I mean it does sound heh heh a little far-fetched when YOU tell it. ahh I'm pretty sure there were actually police on the scene and not quite as many ninjas" Shego covered as best she could.

"I'll go get you some "punch" you must be parched from talking so much" Shego put a lot of emphases on the word "punch" hinting that's what Ron was precisely going to get if he didn't get a clue.

"Hmm oh yes, thank you darling" he said in his posh voice, completely missing the hint Shego was trying to give him. "ooo and some of those tooth pick, cheese-wiener things" He called out to her as he broke character, thankfully no one seemed to notice. Shego was fuming he was going to get it, she never tried so hard not to inflict plasma harm on someone. As she walked towards the buffet table she heard the large woman ask.

"So do you have children?"

"Ah yes of course, four lovely quintuplets. Monique, Felix, Zenold and ehh Qayzarr" Ron fibbed

"Oh the little dears" the woman said endearingly

Shego face palmed and then quickened her pace. Shego decided to be a dutiful wife and get him a small plateful of food. She made her way back and waded through the small gathering of people. She handed him the plate and said in a fake cheerful tone "don't choke dear" putting extra malice in the word "dear"

"Thank you darling" He said poshly, still oblivious to the idea that Shego was ready to kill him.

She decided to make the best of the situation and get this keycard while everyone was stupidly mesmerized by Ron's crazy story. Shego crept up closer to Falsetto Jones, who was talking to Mr Andrews. She paused with her back to them and listened in.

"I need you to go and pick up the Seniors apparently the younger one drove into a pond as they were chasing Miss Possible" Jones said in a high pitched tone

"Righto" the Aussie responded putting on his broad brimmed hat and strolled off as he walked he bumped into Shego

"Oh sorry miss"

"Octavia Richardson"

"that's a lovely name" he said shaking her hand

"And you are?"

From a distance Ron could see Shego talking with Mr Andrews they seemed to be enjoying themselves too. Then he saw Shego touch Mr Andrews on his chest in a very flirtatious manner. At least that's what it looked like. Ron felt a feeling he couldn't really explain like frustration and impatient all at the same time. Was he jealous? Over his fake wife? Surely not. His jealousy quickly turned to worry as Mr Andrews grabbed Shego by the arm and started to lead her up stairs followed by Jones and two goons.

"Excuse me" Ron said to the guests that surrounded him, he grabbed a glass of Champaign from one of the waiters that walked, past and cleared his throat.

A/N –ok that's it for now hope you enjoyed it. I'm not overly fond of how this episode turned out but I hope you guys enjoyed it still and got a few laughs. My goal is to make it like an episode but I wasn't in the zone this week so that's why it's a little different, I just wanted to get it finished. Like and review are always welcome.


	3. Never Say Never Together Again

Hello it is I the Ghost and I have returned with another exciting episode. Apologise for the delay hope you all enjoy it .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

From a distance Ron could see Shego talking with Mr Andrews they seemed to be enjoying themselves too. Then he saw Shego touch Mr Andrews on his chest in a very flirtatious manner. At least that's what it looked like. Ron felt a feeling he couldn't really explain like frustration and impatient all at the same time. Was he jealous? Over his fake wife? Surely not. His jealousy quickly turned to worry as Mr Andrews grabbed Shego by the arm and started to lead her up stairs followed by Jones and two goons.

"Excuse me" Ron said to the guests that surrounded him, he grabbed a glass of Champaign from one of the waiters that walked, past and cleared his throat.

/

Episode 3, Never say Never Together Again

/

Ron couldn't help but think even if Shego was in trouble she really didn't need his help. She once took out an entire squad of covert ops (bought by Ron) by herself without even breaking a sweat. But he wasn't going to take that risk.

"AHHHHEEEEMMM ahhh if I could have everyone's attention for…ehh a moment" he said apprehensively. People seemed to continue socializing as if Ron wasn't even there. Rufus decided to oblige by putting his two claws in his mouth and whistling extremely loudly. People stopped what they were doing and looked up at Ron.

"Ah thank you" he said to the audience

"I would like to thank Mr Jones for inviting us all here to this quaint gathering of fellow billionaires and for putting on such a great spread. I don't often go to these sorts of things but my wife told me she didn't want to go by HERSELF and if I didn't go, I would have to go SOMEPLACE a whole LOT worse" Ron dragged out that last part and quickly looked up to where Shego was, and waited for her to respond.

At first Shego felt great embarrassment as Ron got up and started talking but after realizing this speech was a cover for Ron to ask if she was ok. 'Pretty clever sidekick' Shego thought. Shego answered and nodded that everything was fine. The crowed however wasn't sure what the heck was going on. As Ron looked down and witnessed their confused faces. He had to now fix this speech up before things got a whole lot more awkward.

"Ahh but…. I didn't feel like a trip to my mother in laws, so I came here" the crowd of guests let out a laugh…even Jones smiled. Shego now had some idea of what it was like on team Possible, they had each other's backs, which was an unacquainted feeling to Shego. She always preferred to work alone. But she always wondered what it would be like on team possible.

"So if you could all raise your glasses and let's give Jones a big hand and May his millions last as long as the people his hunted" Ron raised his glass in conclusion. As the crow let out another chuckle and then turned to face Jones to applaud, who was standing on the stairs at the back of the room. Ron looked over at Jones and gave a slight smile, Jones returned the favour they both knew that comment was somewhat derogative.

Ron took his first sip of Champaign before spraying it out of his mouth again. Some of the guests paused to look at Ron.

Ron gave an apologetic smile and then made his way over to where Shego, Jones and Andrews were standing.

"Thank you for those kind words Mr Richardson" Jones squeaked

"Oh it was nothing" Ron said

"Hi sweetie, Mr Jones was about to give me a lovely tour of his wonderful home" Shego informed Ron

"There's one room in particular I would like to show YOU Mr Richardson" Jones said with a smile before turning to Andrews and whispering something in his ear.

"But…Right" Andrews complied. He then tipped his hat to Shego "Twas lovely to meet you Mrs Richardson" then nodded his head in acknowledgement of Ron.

"Oh likewise" Shego replied

Jones placed one hand on Rons back and lead him and Shego down a hallway towards a pair of double classical vintage doors "Tell me Mr Richardson do you like games?"

"Oh I love games" ron said with great enthusiasm breaking character for the countless time that day.

"Good, because I have a game you may like" Jones said ominously. Ron looked over his shoulder giving Shego a face of confusion. Ron noticed following close behind Shego a pair of goons.

"Ah If it's the new Zombie mayhem four I can tell you that that game is a bomb" Ron stated

Shego let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at Rons comment

"I assure you it's not that" Jones reassured him

"Oh good…is it Kick fight 3D?"

"No it's a little game I designed myself" the high pitched man said

"Boys" Jones spoke as the trio stopped as they arrived at the double doors. The two goons moved to the double doors and opened them and Jones strolled in. Shego quickly moved to Rons side and whispered quietly "Stoppable we don't have time to play games"

"Well if you've got plenty of time to flirt why can't I play a little game?"

"Flirt?" Shego said annoyed

"With Mr Andrews?" Ron reminded her

"I wasn't flirting, I was picking his pocket, look" she shot him a glimpse of Mr Andrews card

"OOOOHHHH…yeah I can see how I made that mistake" Ron couldn't help but smile a little

"How could you think I was flirting?" Shego quietly asked

"Well heh heh I guess it was a little…"

"I call it ultimate supremacy" Jones interrupted them. At first glance the room was nicely decked out, high ceiling, large chandelier and a huge portrait of Jones with an arctic wolf hound on one wall and across the room a large tapestry which hung from the wall opposite. Two large vases sat at either end of the room on embroidered stands, in the centre stood a very large embellished red cedar table. On the table, there was a large transparent glass screen aligned in the centre with a pair of joysticks on either end of the table. Jones smirked as he snapped his fingers for his goons to place the appropriate amount of chairs at each end of the table.

"Shall we?" he gestured with his hand for Ron and Shego to have a seat

"Oh you two go ahead I need to use the bathroom" Shego said as she backed out of the room

Jones clicked his fingers to a nearby goon "Hans would you show Mrs Richardson were the bathroom is, we wouldn't want one of our distinguished quests getting lost now would we?" Jones ordered

"Oh there's no need to trouble yourselves I know where it is" Shego said hesitantly

"There's no trouble at all" Insisted Jones

Shego's patience was running thin. The thought did cross her mind just to take Jones hostage and use him as a free ticket out of this place. But if she started to improvise things could go sideways very quickly, and besides she already had the card. She decided the best possible action was to stick to the plan…for now. As Shego and one of the goons left the room, Jones turned to Ron with a smile. "I'll explain the rules" he said as they both sat down.

"The objective of the game is to stop your opponent from taking over a country; you can achieve this by using the controls to aim and to shoot more States or sections of the country. With each state you shoot it becomes your colour. Out shooting your opposition will win you the game"

"Coolio" Ron boisterously approved

"There is another way to win however" Jones continued

"If you build a super laser you are able to shoot your opponent, super lasers take time to construct and cost one state for construction. You may defend yourself by a shield with the button on your left, but that too takes time to construct and it also costs a state, any questions?"

"Yes…do you have snacks?"

Shego followed the goon Hans down the hall to the fancy bathroom he directed her to a varnished wooden door.

"Thanks" she grumbled as she went inside. As Shego took a couple of steps in, the bathroom floor opened up leaving Shego nowhere to go but down into a large room filled with knee height water.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Basement B Holding Cell:

*queue KP fighting music*

Kim had her back against the wall as at least ten goons drew closer. She swung onto an open cell door and launched herself in the large group of goons. Knocking one into the large group they all fell down like a bowling ball striking pins. Several of them got back up, which Kim took a running jump and landed on one of the goon's shoulders. She kicked her legs making the goon she was standing on smash into the cell door. She summersaulted through the air and rolled as she hit the floor, bumping into something incredibly solid. Looking up she witnessed a huge goon bigger than most she'd seen so far. It appeared he had exited the elevator with a whole bunch of other goons accompanying him.

"Of course more henchmen" Kim said to herself sarcastically

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rumpus room:

Some of the guests had heard about the game which was about to take place and a small crowd had gathered in the rumpus room to watch Ron and Falsetto Jones battle it out.

"I think we should make this interesting don't you?" Jones squeaked

"Sure what did you have in mind?" Ron said

"Whoever wins has to pay the player the amount that's won in the game" Jones suggested with a smile

"ahhhh ok….so what are we talkin?….fitty bucks?" Ron asked now devoid of all posh accent

"ahhhh hahaha what an acute sense of humour you have Mr Richardson" Jones laughed

"More like fifty million" Jones Grinned "no, I was thinking we just go by whatever amount the country we play for is worth….so for instance Spain is worth forty two thousand seven hundred and twenty dollars" Rons face went as white as a sheet, that was a lot of money for Ron, enough to make him swallow his Adams apple.

"Does that sound agreeable to you?" Jones asked

"Ahhhh Yeah I suppose. It's… I'm not really a gamb…is it suddenly hot in here? Heh heh" Ron said losing his collar on his shirt

"Surely with your vast fortune you could afford such a small amount" Jones interrupted

"Oh ahh of course" Ron replied

"Good Then let's play"

The room lights in the room went slightly darker as the glass panel lit up with blue and red lights and an assortment of sounds hummed from the machine.

"WELCOME PLAYERS 1 AND 2 TO ULTIMATE SUPREMACY" a robotic voice came from the computer

"Whoa!" Ron gasp

"SELECTING… PLAYING FOR THE COUNTRY…..UNITED KINGDOM….VALUED AT $70,000…PREPARE FOR ULTIMATE SUPREMACY"

Jones quickly took a number of states while Ron focused on trying to aim for the States with the most income. It didn't take long before jones owned most of the map. As the final minutes of the game were coming to a close Ron was zapped by an electric shock through one of the joystick which MADE Ron release his grip on the controller in turn making immediately Jones the winner.

"Oh my apologies, I forgot to mention the joystick will send out an electric shock if you are in the process of losing, and if you take your hands off the controls you forfeit the game"

"Well that's seventy thousand you owe me Mr Richardson" Jones said "Shall we play again?"

"eh ok" Ron said reluctantly but knowing that as long as Ron kept playing it gave Shego more time to give the card to Drakken and find the control room.

"SELECTING…PLAYING FOR THE COUNTRY…GERMANY…VALUED AT $65,000...PREPARE FOR ULTIMATE SUPREMACY" said the Robotic voice

Ron quickly learned from his mistake and went for the closest and easier targets first. He was much quicker than Jones and had a quarter more than Jones already.

"CONSTRUCTING" one of jones's states went back to a neutral colour and a small time bar showed on Jones designated side of the screen. Ron panicked at this knowing full well what Jones was constructing and desperately tried to build a shield in time, but his efforts were futile. As Jones's super laser completed building, he fired and with no defences Ron was helpless. Feeling a large current run through the controls it gave Ron such a zap it shot him out of the chair. The crowd let out a small gasp of concern as Ron hit the floor.

"Well that's one hundred and thirty five thousand dollars you owe me I take cash or check"

"Ha yeah your hilarious" Ron said sarcastically as he picked himself up off the floor and sat back down on his chair "double or nothing?" Ron reluctantly implored

"I think I've wasted enough time with you Mr Stoppable" Jones smirked

Ron's face dropped, immediately his thoughts turned to "Shego" he said out aloud and stood up rapidly from his chair. A goon placed his hand on Rons shoulder and sat him back down.

"Oh don't worry about your "Wife" she's having a shocker of a time" Jones said pulling out a remote from his pocket. A bunch of henchmen strolled into the room and herded the guests out into the main hall until there was only Ron, Jones and two other goons standing next to him.

Jones pressed the button on the remote and watched a large screen came down from the ceiling. The screen played a range of camera feeds, three of the feeds Ron payed particular attention to. On one section of the screen Kim was surrounded by twenty goons and no way for her to escape. The bottom left hand screen showed Drakken and Jason being escorted across the yard "Naarrgh I hate being touched" Drakken could be heard saying. And the screen next to that found Shego trapped in a steel room with knee high water.

"I will give you a choice the cell which your best friend is in is hooked up to a fire system which emits Hydrogen Cyanide which naturalizes the oxygen in the room"

"But you still have your people in their" Ron disputed

"They knew the risks" Jones said simply

"That is sick and wrong" Ron said

"Or I could release the electric eels into the tank and dispose of your so called wife or should I say Shego" Jones said in his high pitched voice

"Aww man isn't there a third option?" As Ron said that he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down to notice Rufus pointing frantically to the game which Jones and Ron just played.

"Oh right" Ron understanding what Rufus just proposed. "Jones I challenge you to a game of ultimate supremacy, if you win you can do what you like to us, but if I win you let us go free"

"You've already lost both games what makes you think this time will be any different? But I accept"

"But this time we'll play for higher stakes" Jones smiled

"SELECTING….PLAYING FOR ….. THE WORLD….VALUED AT 50 MILLION….PREPARE FOR ULTIMATE SUPREMACY"

Ron started as he always did by hitting the easier states first and noticeably pulling ahead of Jones.

"CONSTRUCTING" The computer announced

Ron decided to sacrifice one of his states to build a shield. Just seconds after Ron had started building a shield, Jones started to build a Super laser. Ron would have to be quick on blocking him if he wanted not to be shocked again. Jones started to pull away from Ron gathering more and more states.

"CONSTRUCTING" The computer announced. Rons only hope now was to defeat Jones with a Super laser, he was just too far ahead. Ron looked at Jones's side of the screen and noticed he too was building a super laser.

Jones Shot his Super laser at Ron which Ron quickly blocked with the shield. Now all that was left was the final show down between Ron's Laser and Jones's. Once both super lasers had been constructed on either side it would all come down to who was quicker at pressing the button. It was like an old western movie, two cowboys on either end of the street, waiting till the clock struck noon, leaving only one man standing. It all came down to this, as the final seconds came closer, Ron felt a tingle in his hands and then felt an electrical charge course through his body which made Ron uncontrollably tighten his grip on the joystick. Looking helplessly at the screen Ron saw that the Super Lasers had finished constructing.

"Goodbye Mr Stoppable" Jones grinned as he raised his hand to press the fire button.

Before he could Rufus who had been standing on Rons side of the table the whole time leapt in the air and landed on the Super laser discharge button. This in turn sent a huge current through to Jones's controller and into his entire body, launching him off his chair and making him collide into the back wall, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks Rufus" Ron said in Relief. Rufus gave a small salute to Ron before climbing into his pocket. Ron looked over to the goon who was still standing there dumbfounded on what just happened.

"Well you heard the deal I made with Jones now let my friends go" Ron demanded

With Jones being unconscious there was no one to dispute Rons claim or go back on their word. The goon pulled up his radio

"Release the prisoners, and we'll be needing a nurse and a crash cart over at the Rumpus room"

/

Courtyard of the lodge:

The Lodge had a wide open, beautiful grassy courtyard, which saw Ron, Shego and the Goon who was in the room with Ron when Jones was defeated, walking through the double doors into the sunlight. The sound of birds singing rung through the air in the background with the occasional monkey yelp, it was good to be outside again.

"Anything else you can trouble me for Mr Stoppable?" the friendly goon asked

"Well let's see ah we called your liar for the hovercraft to come and get you" Ron said turning to Shego "And we called cap'n Louis, grouchy old salt. Snacks for the trip home…what am I missing OH KP"

"Who?" the Goon asked confused

"Oh ha Kim Possible and the GJ agents"

"Oh yes of course, the boys are bringing your friends now" The goon said

"How's Jones doing?"

"He'll be ok, although at the moment his singing The Flippies main theme song and asking to see JP Bearymore and Pizza Potamus …so I guess he hit his head pretty hard"

"heh I guess maybe I shocked him to much heh" Ron said with a guilty look

"Just quietly…he had it coming" He said with a smile "Anything else you need?"

"Nope that's about it. And thanks" Ron said shacking his hand.

The Goon left Shego and Ron alone as he went inside. Shego gave Ron a sideways look

"What?" Ron asked defensively

She punched him in the arm…hard

"OUCH what was that for?" Ron said incisively rubbing his arm

"You're WIFE!? In your wildest dreams buddy" She said angrily as she punched him in the arm again

"OOWW" Ron yelped

"Quintuplets?" Shego yelled punching him in the arm yet again

"Ouch"

"And that's for zapping me with the truth gun" She punched him a fourth time

"OW…what was that one for?" Ron complained

"Cause I felt like it" She growled. He was lucky all things considered anyone else wouldn't have gotten off so easily.

"You're either really brave or really stupid Stoppable" She said calming down. "But you did…save me I guess...so…thanks"

"Oh you're ahh welcome" Ron said showing a small grin. He's arm still hurt like anything tho.

Through the doors behind Ron and Shego came Kim, Drakken and the missing GJ agents.

"RON!" Kim shouted in glee

"KP" Ron replied running towards her. They hugged each other intensely

"I thought GJ picked you up" Kim said with a slight shake in her voice

"That's what I thought about you until I meet one of the GJ agents who were supposed to pick me up…even then I wasn't sure" Ron said releasing his best friend from his hug. Shego huffed at that comment

"What are Shego and Drakken doing here?"

"Well it's a long story I'll tell you about it on the way back"

Shego stared at the two friends chatting away as if they hadn't seen each other in years, she decided to go and stand where Dr D was. Shego blocked out the sun with her hand to notice that over the horizon the hovercraft approached. The auto pilot had a GPS lock of Drakkens and Shego's DNA, one of Dr D's rare useful inventions. Turning around to give the place one last look, she came face to face with Stoppable, who just stood there smiling.

"Well Stoppable this is where we revert back to being enemies"

"Heh yeah I guess it is…I just wish that…" He looked down

"What?" Shego sincerely asked

"Never mind" Ron said

Shego couldn't help but notice Kimmie glaring slightly at the both of them from a distance. Shego then got a wickedly brilliant idea that would annoy Kim a little and pay the Buffoon back for saving her.

"Well Stoppable I'll see you around mmwwaaahhh" she said as she gave him a smooch on the cheek

"What was that for?" Ron asked placing his hand on his cheek and going a tad red

"For saving me of course" She said looking over Rons shoulder to see a surprised Kim, she wasn't the only one some of the GJ agents stared, Drakken even raised an eyebrow. But Shego couldn't help but have the largest smirk on her face. The hovercraft stopped over the top of them blowing leaves everywhere.

"Oh and one more thing" She said as the rope ladder descended from the hovercraft "Am I really a beautiful creature?"

"What?" Ron asked

"Let's go alreeeaaadddyyy" Drakken yelled as he was already in the hovercraft

"What you said in the hall….you know? When we talked about when we first met?" Shego reminded him

"ahhhhhh well" Ron stood there a little embarrassed

"Do you think I'm attractive?" She yelled over the roar of the hovercrafts engine

"ahh" Ron froze

*Zap*a yellow beam shot out from the Ray gun Shego was holding the very same one Ron shot her with earlier.

"Absa-positively" Ron answered immediately

"Hah" Shego triumphantly blared

"welp till the next take over the world plan" She said climbing up the ladder "Later Kimmie" Shego shouted derisively and gave the princess a wave.

Kim couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

Ron walked back over to Kim. "Um do ya mind telling me what THAT was all about?" Kim asked raising her eyebrow

"Nothing to be jealous over KP, the Ron man just happens to be good with the ladies" Ron beamed

"Ah pause, she's evil Ron" Kim scolded "And I am not jealous" she said defensively

"She probably did it to annoy me more likely" Kim concluded

"yeaaahhh" Ron smiled with a dreamy look

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pacific Ocean:

Not too far away Drakken and Shego were enjoying a silent trip across the ocean towards the lair. After sometime Drakken broke the silence "Shego….what were you doing with the Buffoon…do you…do you like him?" he hesitated to say

"What? Umm ICK! NooOOoo, no, no, no that was just…" Shego raced through her explanation before being cut off by Dr D.

"Oh come on Shego, you can tell the Doctor all your about feelings" He said smugly

"I DON'T have feelings for the buffoon" Shego whipped out a file from the glove compartment and started to do her nails

"Oh No need to tell me now, but I mean you really would make a cute couple" Drakken said with a large smirk.

"Whatever" Shego's said coolly, propping her feet up on the dash of the hovercraft

"No really, I could just imagine it, you and the Buffoon" Drakken hummed

"Whatever" Shego echoed, as she filled her nails a little more intensely

"OOO I think somebody has a bad case of Denial" He sung cheerfully pushing his head in Shego's personal space.

"WHAT? I AM NOT IN DENIAL" Shego sat up with rage starting to burn in her eyes

"When's the wedding? Will it be open? Or invites only?" Drakken teased

"THERE'S NOT GONNA BE A WEDDING BUT YOU CAN BET THERE'S GONNA TO BE A FUNERAL"

A flock of birds were enjoying their afternoon, resting in some trees on a small Island not too far from where Drakken and Shego were. But suddenly were startled and flew into the air as they heard what sounded like a man yell out in pain, followed by multiple apologies.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It's a little short this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next episode we'll be discovering a little more of Dementors plot and a few people will be receiving some unexpected/unwanted guests .


	4. The single guy

Captain Louis's boat:

The sky grew darker as Kim, Ron and Cap'n Louis and four Global Justice agents sat in a crowded boat heading towards shore.

"Thanks for the lift Captain Louis" Kim said politely

"Well it's the least I could do Miss Possible, this old tub and I wouldn't be here if you hadn't saved us from that storm. But I've gotta say Miss Possible after this I'm done, consider this ride as payment. No more favours" he said with a frown not taking his eyes off the ocean

"Gotcha" Kim agreed and smiled. She leant over to were Ron was sitting and quietly whispered "any idea why his so grouchy? You didn't mess with his radio again did you?"

"No. I didn't touch it, isn't he was always like this?" Ron whispered back. Kim gave Ron a puzzled look and shrugged.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Drakkens Caribbean Lair:

"Ah I tell you Shego, there's no place like home" Drakken revealed walking into the main room of the lair.

"Well there's certainly no place like this one doc" Shego snidely said following behind him

"Indeed" Drakken agreed, missing the hint of sarcasm in Shego's tone.

"Oo that reminds me, I'm taking a couple of days off. So don't expect me to be in tomorrow" Shego informed Drakken.

"What?...But…But Shego we have so much to do, we've lost so much time while we were away" Drakken whined

"Look I've been out in the wild with no shower, my nails and hair are terrible, my face hasn't been washed and most importantly I've had to listen to you prattle on for over 12 hours" Shego snapped

"Oh I suppose your right we could afford to spend a few days recovering" Drakken walked over to the console to the big screen and turned it on.

"Just a quick check of my B-bay account" Drakken typed on the computer and logged in.

"B-Bay?" Shego asked

"Villians Shopping and selling website" Drakken informed her "I've put my shampoo up for sale online"

"Your brain washing shampoo?" Shego asked inquisitively with a hint of doubt

"That's right Shego, I've stored most of it in a warehouse in down town Middleton for safe keeping"

"Doesn't it cost money to rent a warehouse?" Shego inquired

"YES and its sapping my funds dry" Drakken said desperately

"Well why don't you just dump it then?" Shego concluded

"Sheggooo it cost me money to make that Shampoo, focus test it and not to mention the advertising cost…which wasn't cheap F.Y.I" Drakken argued

"I'll say. Your stunt on American Star maker has put your reputation in the toilet, down at the villains club your known as Dr Pantene shine" chuckled Shego

"mmMMm" Drakken muttered "the point is, I want to at least get some of my money back"

"ooo because there's SUCH a BIG demand for mind control shampoo" Shego said derisively

"Blast no bids" Drakken bellowed completely ignoring Shego's comment"…not even when it's a five for one deal" Drakken pounded the desk with his fist

"Here's a news flash, there's no way anyone has any use need for Mind control shampoo"

"Hmm" Drakken stared helplessly at the screen

"urgh! I'm going to take a bath" Shego said finally giving up.

"You'll see Shego..." Drakken mumbled to himself still staring at the screen

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Docks of lower Middleton:

It was dark by the time Kim and Ron reached the Middleton docks, it was also cold. There had been a light drizzle of rain in Middleton which seemed to make everything look a little more miserable.

"Thanks for saving us Miss Possible" said one of the GJ agents as they all climbed out of captain Louis's boat.

"No big" Kim said casually "it was just like our African mission last year, although there were a lot less lions this time" Ron couldn't help but think, what about me?

"Miss Possible can I have a word?" a voice spoke out from the shadows

"Betty...uh Dr Director" Kim corrected herself

"I sent agents over to your house to have you arrested but I can see now…that was a mistake" Dr Director confessed

"What? To have me arrested?" Kim shocked at Dr Director's frankness

"On what charges?" Ron defended Kim

"We don't know how or why but you were seen entering into GJ headquarters to upload a virus into the GJ headquarters main frame" Betty informed them both

"That is so absurd I would never do that" Kim said offended

"That's what I said, but we have a camera feed which captured you and…" Betty began

"ya know Cameras aren't the best at capturing…" Ron interrupted

"I was also in the room" Betty interrupted back

"Ah" Ron sighed with clarity

"Well I don't know what to tell you I was on the Island the whole time" Kim said

"Dr Director I can vouch for Kim I was with her on the Island….for half the time" Ron tried to validate Kim's defence.

"Ron, that doesn't really provide conclusive evidence" Kim said

After some thought Ron's eyes widened "ahh clone, you could be a clone…an evil Kim clone" Ron looked at Kim with a glare "OK what have you done with the real Kim" He said half joking and half serious

"Amp down Ron it's me" Kim sighed

"Ok I'll have to ask you something that only the real Kim would know" Ron said "what's the square root of 2431?" Ron asked

"Ron YOU don't know the answer to that" Rebuked Kim

"Oh right" Ron said

"Will you stop? It's me" Kim said a little aggravated

"That's just what an evil Kim clone would want us to believe" Ron said placing his fist in the palm of his other hand. Kim grew slightly more annoyed at her friends' playful outlook on a serious situation.

"Ron you're not helping" Kim said through her teeth. Sometimes Kim found it hard to tell if Ron was only joking or if he really was that dumb. She couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking that, but he could be so frustrating sometimes.

Kim turned to Dr Director "I'm sure if we contact Wade he can prove that I'm innocent and clear this whole messy business up"

"I hoped you'd say that, it's something the real Kim would say" Ron said with a smile

"We have him on screen in the jet" Dr Director said. They walked over to the large Global Justice jet which was parked in a big empty car park. Dr Director pulled out a small device which looked much like a cars central locking button and pointed it at the jet, she pressed the button which flashed a yellow light and made a quiet beeping sound. A large door on the side of the jet opened up. And a screen hooked up to the Jets main systems appeared, both Ron and Kim approached it.

"Wade it's so great to see you" Kim said with glee, Ron poked his head in view of the screen and gave him a wave.

"Hi guys glad you're all ok, you gave us a bit of a scare" the small boy on the screen said with relief.

"Got any theories about this other me Wade?" Kim said getting straight down to business

"*Kim Clone*" Ron whispered in Kim's ear

"Well CVT footage is fuzzy but it's you all right" Wade pressed a button which was a re-run of the footage taken from one of GJ's cameras.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked

"Uploading a virus" Betty said frankly

"Any idea on what it does?" Kim asked

"We think it was a Virus which could hack into over sea's accounts and drained all of the funding from certain benefactors and support groups Global Justice has had over the years, not only has it sapped money from these accounts but it also has spiked all our systems, leaving GJ completely vulnerable to cyber attacks. We've had no choice but to reboot our systems. As you would expect this has put us in an awkward position, many of our benefactors have decided to discontinue their funding and without their support, Global Justice will have to rely on government funding which will down size our operation to less than half of what we were. A lot of our Agents will have to work double shifts at check outs and fast food take away places in order to keep GJ running."

"You'd think the government would see the necessity for Global Justice" Kim said

"Well they also have to Fund the Army, CIA, NSA and FBI so I can understand why we don't get that much financial support from home. Whoever it was that loaded up that Virus wants to get GJ out of the picture. Some of our Top agents wanted me to lock you up for a time to how our Supporters the situation is under control" Betty informed

"I'm telling you it wasn't me" Kim said pleadingly

"You may have to spend a night in a GJ cell till we get this straightened out" Betty said

"I'll do you one better" Wade said coming to Kims aid "Kim, hold the Kimmunicator out at arm's length and ill scan you"

A blue light flashed and a beam surged and traced Kim up and down.

"It's her alright ill send you the results" Wade typed on his keyboard

A small note printed from the Kimmunicator which listed Kims DNA statistics. Dr Director took the small note and passed it on to one of the agents who was standing near

"Have this analysed" She said as the agent saluted her and walked away

"Hold up, Kim I just checked, Camille Leon has busted out of prison" Wade said glaring aat his computer screen

"You're just learning this now?" Kim scolded

"Well I've been so busy tracking Dementor and Monkey Fist I haven't had time to check who's recently busted out of prison."

"Oh right, sorry Wade"

"How did she get out this time? Shape shifted into a key? Wait can she shape shift into objects or just people?" Ron asked

"I don't think she can shape shift into objects Ron" Kim reproved

"It seems she shape shifted into another prisoner who was being let out on early parole" Wade said not taking his eyes off the computer

"When will they learn?" Ron sighed

"Any idea where she is now Wade?" Kim asked

"No idea but I'll keep you posted"

"Thanks Wade" Kim said sincerely "Oh hey" she said almost forgetting "Have you managed to track Dementor?"

"Not yet. It's weird he broke into the Middleton Institute of Technology and Stoll the blueprints for an experiment the army helped fund...its code name, Project Poseidon"

"Any idea what Project Poseidon does Wade?" Kim asked

"Something to do with the weather I'm guessing" Wade continued to type

"Hmm, yeah, ah huh Poseidon sounds like a water thing" Ron gave his professional opinion

"Why not just use a weather machine like Drakken did a few years ago?" Ron concluded

"Maybe it works better than a weather machine? I dunno" Kim said "any idea who I should talk to about this Project Wade?"

"I think I could help with that" Director interrupted "go home you two we'll chase up this lead and contact you if anything turns up. But you need to go home you're parents must be worried sick about you"

"Are you sure? We could help?" Kim asked

"It's Fine" Betty said

"She's got a point, Kim your mom rung me at least ten times today" wade said with a smile

"She worries when my missions go past curfew" Kim worried about the talk she'd get from her parents when she went home. They worry about her when she goes on missions, as most parents would when their children go to a seemingly dangerous place. But she was pretty much an adult now, and she'd just finished High school, at some point they would have to let go. She hated for them to worry tho.

"Go home GJ and I will look into it" Wade said, he could see his friends were tired and ready for some rest.

"Well if you insist" Ron said not needing much convincing as he yawned and stretched "come on Rufus we're home bound baby" he said to Rufus who was seeking sanctuary in the jet from the cold whether

"Wade, think you can track those off shore accounts?" Kim asked. She really couldn't help herself when it came to a mission or a case or finding out things in general, she had to know and get it sorted.

"You mean the ones GJ's money went to? Already on it" Wade reassured her "it's a needle in a hay stack scenario tho Kim, this is going to take a while" he really wanted her to get some rest. Wade was good like that.

"Gotcha, but if we can track which bank accounts some of the money went to it's bound to give us Camille's location"

"Right, but in the mean time...get some rest" Wade said with a deadpanned face

/

Dementors Alpine lair:

The sound of high heels on tiled floor, echoed through an empty hall as the famous celebrity Camille Leon strutted casually towards a large automatic door.

"yooohoooo its meee, I'm baaaacccckkk" Camille sung as the automatic doors opened

"Vot did you learn?" an impatient Proffessor Dementor asked

"Kim Possible and the guy that's always with her Are on to you" Camille said placing her hands on her hips

"Huh zay von't have a chance against zer might UND BRAIN POWER OF PROFFESSOR DEMENTOR" Demtor said growing louder towards the end of the sentence

"ugh like, try your inside voice ok?" Camille said looking at her nails

"I need you to fly to Italy, when can you leave?"

"As soon as you give me the green, I'll be on my way to one of those yummy spar houses and oh and the shops in Rome they have the best leather jackets there"

A gob smacked Dementor stood there with his mouth open "You spent zer money I gave you yesterday?"

"ahhh ya" Camille poorly imitated his accent "these shoes aren't cheap you know" she said showing her shoes off by posing. As she posed a random photographer appeared outside of one the lairs windows took a few snaps of her before disappearing again.

"But it was thirty five million! How could you spend Global Justices annual budget?" Dementor asked completly dumbfounded

"Silly, I had to accessorize, ooo and buy a new diamond studded bed for Debutante she loves diamonds...haa and so do I" she swished back her hair to reveal a large pair of diamond earrings

"May I remind you zat you're not on a holiday you're supposed to be using Kim Possibles favours up?"

"But it's like, sooo boring travelling as a Red head nothing goes with my outfits" she said slouching with a pouting face

"You don't need money ven using up favours, now go" Dementor pointed to the door

"If you want me to go disguised as kim possible you'll have to pay for all my expenses, i am not staying in a three star hotel...urgh do I look like I'm from a third world country?"

Dementor looked puzzled for a moment or two as he tried to work out what she meant, wondering if she even knew what she meant. He reluctantly pulled a wallet out and handed Camille a card.

"Here...keep it under twenty thousand" he and Camille both knew that was not going to happen.

"What ev's, I'll just get Debutante and..." Camille began

"No, no Cat, people will know you're not Kim Possible" Dementor warned

"Urghh Fine" Camille groaned and dragged herself towards the door.

/

After a celebratory re-joining of both the Possible family and the Stoppables and a lecture from both parents Ron and Kim decided that after their two and a half days away they would catch up with friends while at the same time catch up on the latest episode of the single guy. The single guy had been the latest craze among most females in Middleton, it was a reality show were a bachelor would choose a female companion from a group of twenty by going on multiple dates and crazy adrenaline activities. At the end of each episode the single guy would give a rose to each lady and a fish to the girl who would get evicted from the show. It was the season finale and Kim invited all her friends to watch the event unfold on the possible big screen T.V. Only Monique, Tara and Ron could make it however as Felix was away on a trip and Hope was working. Although Ron wasn't really a fan of chicks stuff he could not pass up an opportunity to catch up with his friends tho. The group sat on the large couch with the lights dimmed and waited patiently for the show to start with the T.V on mute as it ran some ads that the group had no interest in watching.

"I wonder if we'll see Racheal and Ryan seal the deal" Ron said casually

"Those two are sooo not meant for each other" Kim couldn't stress here opinion on the matter enough

"I actually think it's kinda sweet" Tara said clamping her hands together and raising them to her face.

"Tara, she's a cranky, smart mouth who's prone to excessive violence. There is no way those two would ever end up, he'll choose Kylie" Kim reproved

"Come on Kim, I remember you said something similar about Danny and Charity on Agony County and they ended up" Ron said throwing some pop corn into his mouth

"It's a TV show Ron and Danny died in a freak yachting accident an episode after" Kim said

"Not dead Kim, I believe his current state is a comer" Ron reminded his friend raising his finger

"Ron I had no idea you watched Agony County" Tara said endearingly

"Only to stay current" Ron said using his standard line

"What do you think Monique?" Kim asked Kim

"Girl, I'm actually on the fence on this one, I'm just here to see Ryan. That boy looks great in a tight shirt" Monique said with a smirk, and reached for some pop corn

"Monique" chuckled Kim, shocked at Monique's forwardness "Kylie has the looks, she's intelligent and skilled he would be crazy not to go her"

"Yeah but KP it's not all about the..." Ron was about to rebuke Kim's logic, when Kim interrupted him.

"Shhhh it's starting" she patted his knee for him to be quiet

The show's host Derrick Love, walked in full view of the camera and turned to face it in a dramatic fashion which was typical of the show *Tonight, one girl will be going home and one girl will get to spend the rest of her life with the man of her dreams and it will be up to Ryan to decide who will go and who will stay* He announced

"No pressure" Ron said before being shushed by every girl in the room

"Shhh"

*The girl that will be going home will receive a fish from Ryan the one that he wants to stay will receive a Rose, this is...The single Guy*

The show went on for half an hour...half an hour of boring dates and talking. Ron couldn't help but watch tho as the grand climax of the show came closer and closer.

*Ryan you'll have to choose either Rachel or Kylie, who gets the fish and who gets the Rose*

*uuuhhh I choose*

"Choose Kylie" Kim said

"No way choose Rachel" Tara cheered

*I ahh choose*

*I would like to choose Rachel...*

Kims mouth dropped down, but only for a moment

*But I can't because I think ill choose Kylie*

"Yes!" Kim cheered

"aww" Tara frowned

*Ok so Rachel I'm sorry but it's time for you to go home...with the fish, and Kylie...your left with the rose*

Ron couldn't help but feel disappointed he knew it was only a stupid TV show, maybe it was because Kim had won the bet. But Ron quickly ruled that theory out as he was used to her being right about most things. He felt maybe that a certain situation in his own life was similar to the goings on of the show. He tried to hide his disappointment at the overall outcome of what just happened.

But then the show took a wild turn which would be putting it mildly, after Ryan and Kylie sat on the couch and talked about how they felt to the camera. Kylie went on about what things Ryan needed to change about himself in order to be a better person and what she was going to do after the show. When it came for Ryans turn to speak, he was silent at first and then he talked about how he felt. It was evident through what he was saying that Ryan still cared for Rachel, so much so that he stood up off the couch and apologized to Kylie and the camera crew

Ryan: *I've made a Huge mistake*

He said simple and walked out the camera crew ran out and followed Ryan as he got in his car and drove off, which in turn they jumped in the shows van and followed close behind still filming out the window. They stopped at a classic looking house in some suburbia street. The camera crew exited their cars and filmed Ryan getting out of his car and watched him walk onto the lawn of the classic looking house. Out of nowhere thunder sounded and heavy rain poured down soaking poor Ryan as he made his way to the front door of the house. The camera crew were fine however as they always pack rain proof gear in the van.

Ryan knocked on the door in response the front porch light came on as it was slightly dark. He took a few steps back and stood in the rain. Everyone who was sitting in the Possibles living room went quiet as they watched the television. A dark haired green eyed girl dressed in casual jeans and an oversized black and green sports shirt opened the front door. It was Rachel it looked as if she had been crying as her nose and eyes were red and she held a tissue in her hand.

Rachel:*what do you want?*

Ryan:*can I come in?*

Rachel:*hmmm nope*

Ryan: *Rachel I've been a fool, I chose Kylie because the studio, the viewers, my friends and family and everyone else seemed to be bedazzled by her talent and personality, all her awards and impressive high score on Tetris but from the moment we met there was only one person that I've been impressed with*

Rachel:*Kylie's parents?*

Rachel said with a smirk, Ryan couldn't help but chuckle at Rachel's quick wit, it was true Kylies parents should get an award for raising such a perfectly talented daughter.

Ryan:*No...It was you*

Rachel stood there silently for a moment or two before Ryan continued

Ryan:*I love your eyes and dark hair, your sense of humour, your honesty and your...obsession with the colour green and even when your cranky, Rachel you're the only person I want to be with*

Rachel ran out into the rain and threw her arms around him as they embraced each other

Rachel:*you had me at hello*

They both chuckled and then gently joined lips as the credits rolled. The living Room remand silent as people came to grips with what just happened. Kim's mouth was opened wide and her eyes were even wider, she was completely gob smacked, Tara's face beamed a huge smile while Monique's was equally as large. However Ron's face was different as he covertly wiped a tear from his left eye away from his face. He couldn't help but smile after that

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Drakkens Caribbean Lair:

Shego lay back on the couch with her night blanket wrapped around her. She too had just finished watching the single guy. She couldn't help but be somewhat pleased with the outcome, but she thought (like most supposed reality shows) it was nothing like real life and was completely idiotic.

"urgh please" she sighed, as she changed the channel to see what else was on

The lights were off and the place was empty, Dr D rushed off somewhere and the henchmen were at a henchmen seminar which Dr D forced them to go to. It was cold outside and Shego could feel a draft. She got up and turned the heater on, Drakken hated people touching the thermostat (most men do for some reason) but Drakken was cheap and it was cold, even with the blanket. She did have the option of firing up her powers but that would take effort plus it would fry her blanket. It was just easier for Drakken to pay the bill. She walked over to the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She stood in front of the microwave watching the dish rotate like a zombie as the bag inflated with each pop. She made her way back to the couch with her bag of pop corn and noticed that, Life with Mr Jiggy was on, a comedy show about a man who lives with his pet monkey. Shego changed the channel to a mellow quiz show. It really didn't entice her to keep watching so she turned the volume down and lay on the comfortably couch, it was pleasant, the room was warm and the couch was very comfortable her eyes started to drift off.

*WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP*

The lights came on in the lair as Shego opened her eyes suddenly and got up from the couch then stomped over to the door "I told him to take the keys to the lair with him" She said angrily referring to Dr D habit of being constantly locked out. Opening the door, ready to scold Drakken for not taking the Lair keys, Shego jumped a little as she realized it wasn't Drakken at the door it was Ron.

"Heh hi Shego" He said sheepishly

"What are YOU doing here?" Shego said angrily while looking around behind for Possible

"I…ah heh…just wanted to…ahh" Ron held up a bunch of hydrangeas wrapped in brown paper

"Oh noooo" Shego reacted only now realizing why Ron Stoppable was at her door step

"Oh this can't be happening" She said breaking into a cold sweat. All poor Ron could do was forcefully smile and hope that he would not get melted like a Popsicle in an oven on a hot day in hell. His punishment may have to be postponed however as an echo of voices could be heard coming up the walk way.

"But Mother must you stay for the full week? We could put you up in a hotel" Drakken complained

"DREW THEORDORE LIPSKI, you wouldn't put up your own mother while her house is being fumigated?" Mrs Lipski yelled

"Nooooo of course I would mother. It's just that I'm very busy with my…radio show" Drakken grovelled

Shego quickly grabbed the buffoon by the collar and yanked him inside "Get in here" She said shutting the door behind them.

Shego paced up and down and slapped both hands over her eyes in frustration "If Drakken finds out that Kim Possibles Sidekick came to visit me my reputation will be shattered"

"Well I only wanted to…" Ron began

"Stop talking…let me think" Shego said as she glanced over to the locker near the door

"Quick in here" she grabbed him and threw him in to the locker and slammed the door, then opened it again and gave Ron a glare which sent a shiver up his spine "Not one peep, ya hear me?" she warned and then slammed the door again. She ran over to the couch and vaulted over it as if it were a car in an action movie. She then picked up a nearby magazine and pretended to read it. A mutter from outside grew louder and louder until at last the lair door swung open and in marched Drakken and Mrs Lipski.

"Oh hi guys, how…how are you?" Shego stuttered while looking incredibly guilty. She stood up from the couch quickly and looked desperately over to the locker.

"Shego are you feeling ok?" Drakken asked with his hands full of his mother's luggage

"OOOHH Super" Shego said falsely

"Hello honey, could you imagine my own son doesn't want me to stay here for a week while the pest control people fumigate my house" Mrs Lipski said walking over to Shego and wrapped her arms around her. Shego stood there frozen stiff and gave Drakken a very puzzled look, which he replied with an overly animated shrug.

"Well I can't imagine why" Shego said finally

"You see Drew? At least someone appreciates my company" Mrs Lipski remarked

"Mother this is such an overreaction, here let me take your coat" Drakken put down the bags and walked over and placed his hand on her jacket which she had folded on her arm.

"I wouldn't want you to strain yourself, I can only imagine how awful it must be to help your dear old mother out" she said with a glare

"Mother I'm not going to strain myself" Drakken said removing the jacket from her arm and walking over to the locker.

*gasp "ahh Dr D" Shego began before being interrupted by Mrs Lipski

"No Drewbie its fine I understand, I'll stay with your cousin Eddy" she said walking over to her son

"Here, I'll carry your bags out to the car" Shego said quickly and ran over to the bags which were piled by the door

"No Shego go take those bags to the guest room" Drakken ordered

"No its fine I understand you'd rather your dear old mother to stay at a junk yard full of broken old cars" Mrs Lipski raised her hand like a traffic guard

"That's not true" Drakken opened the Locker door to put away the coat while still keeping his eyes trained on his dear old mum.

"Drew Lipski give me back my coat" Drakkens Mum slammed the locker door and proceeded to reach for her jacket

"You're staying here and that's final mother" Drakken opened the closet again, none of them seemed to notice the young man inside the locker, as both of them appeared to be staring each other down dramatically. Shego on the hand was turning from green to white she could almost imagine her hair turning from its beautiful raven colour to a dull grey thanks to the nervous tension she was feeling.

"No I'm not" Mrs Lipski shut the locker door

"Yes you are" Drakken opened it again

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

As the door open and shut all Ron could do was look helplessly at Shego with a forced smile and all Shego could do was stand there with her mouth open. She wanted to interrupt or start blasting or do something but she was too tense to move.

"Mother please I insist" Drakken begged

"Nope I'll just be in the way" Mrs Lipski said turning her face from Drakken

"Nonsense, you're not in the way" Drakken said opening the locker door and reaching for a coat hanger while still keeping his eyes trained on his mother. Ron felt obliged to help and place a coat hanger in Drakkens hand. Shego was almost ripping out her hair she'd felt less stress the time she battled Kimmie on a thin beam over a boiling lake of lava.

"No I'm staying with eddy" Mrs Lipski collected her hand bag which she had put down on the couch and made her way towards the door. She almost forgot about her jacket, but an arm stretched out from the locker and placed her jacket on her shoulder "thank you" Mrs Lipski replied sulkily not noticing that the locker had suddenly become alive.

Shego turned her head slowly over to look at Drakken and prepared to give him an explanation to why they now have a squatter living in one of their lockers. But to her amazement Dr D had been so caught up with his Mother he didn't even notice Ron's arm.

"Mother I said I insist….don't make me beg….it's cold out there" Drakken whined

"It's cold in here too" he heard her mumble, and with that she stomped out the front door.

"Mother…wait" Drakken yelled

"Nicely done Shego" he scolded her

"What did I do?" Shego said re-composing her self

"I'll take your bags out to the car?" Drakken poorly imitated Shego "My Mother is hyper sensitive"

"Hey I thought I'd be doing all of us a favour" Shego smiled slightly

"HmmMMmm" Drakken groaned and marched towards the door. Another hand shot out from the locker with another coat attached to it, Drakken snatched it from the mysteries hand, which he still hadn't noticed "Thanks" he grumbled and ran out the door "Mother wait" he yelled.

Shego was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that after all that Ron did not get caught and she didn't have to do any explaining. Her astounded mood did not last long however as it quickly turned to a burning rage, she stomped over to the locker.

"COME OUT OF THERE"

Ron jumped out of the closet and stood there hoping this wouldn't be his last night on earth

"Listen Stoppable I don't know what your game is showing up at the lair…and at this hour. And how did you even get here?" Ron was about answer but Shego quickly cut him off.

"It doesn't matter"… Just because we had an uneasy alliance on our fun Island get away, doesn't give you the go ahead to try and start wooing me" She said placing her hands on her hips

"but…but the kiss" Ron stuttered

"ugh that was so Possible payed a little more attention to you. If she saw me kiss you, she'd find you more attractive" She said sighing and rolling her eyes

"Why" Ron asked

"Because I owed you one. You told me Possible wasn't that in to you, if she saw that you were in high demand you would become desirable. What did you think was going to happen here? Serendipity?" Shego explained

"I just thought we had something spe…" Ron stuttered

"Do not say the word special. Look I think it's really sweet that you came all this way, I'm flattered really. But I just don't see you…that way…I'm sorry" She felt so stupid apologizing but he had guts and he did pick the right flowers. She loved hydrangeas.

"What if we went on a date, then maybe I bet I could change your mind" Ron bargained

"I doubt that" Shego said deadpanned. He clearly wasn't getting the message

"Come on Shego just give me a chance" Ron begged. Shego rushed Ron towards the exit and shoved him outside

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND? IM NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU AND I NEVER WILL BE" Shego slammed the door in his face. After the door had closed there was a brief pause and a crack of thunder could be heard followed by a down pour of rain.

"Rain would have been nice when I arrived" Shego heard him yell at the sky.

A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter R&R. Thanks for your comments and likes and follows you're the best. Next time we find Ron at work and Shego at play she also is surprised more than once...in fact maybe you guys will be too heh heh. Also Kim and Ron go on a mission.

JPElles: Thanks Dude

Bookfisher: I had fun writing that chapter, glad you enjoyed it.

Jimmy1201: yeah the chase is the best part i reckon and Shego would be a hard gal to score

Luciendar: Thnaks for your support girl, if i ever get stuck ill be sure to give you a holler. I think i have a general idea of whats going to happen. But i could use someone to proof read...only if your keen. Lol i think i made you guys wait a while for this chapter. Soz again everyone

Zzzoo99: Dude I swear that is your catch phrase haha. Thanks for the reviews tho "keep it up" ;)

CajunBear73: lol yeah I did rip off a scene from Bond haha thats why the chapters named the way it is. But i felt that the show would actually do that/ has done that so that's why I ripped it off. Thanks for your awesome review you are a champ. Hmmm i feel bad for messing you guys about with the relationship of Ron and miss Go but its what makes it fun i think.

Invader Johnny: Thanks man, yeah the dynamic between those two are great you can have loads of fun writing...its the parts i look forward to the most actually haha.


End file.
